The Origins Of the Sato Clan
by Timafa12
Summary: Sakuras real family died in a fire, and she was taken in by the Haruno's.When she finds out that she is part of prestigious clan,she realizes that a jutsu was placed on her to change her appearance, so the enemy wouldn't find her. SasuXSaku Fic
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**I was editing the story a bit before I posted the next chapter. Some of my spelling/grammar mistakes annoyed me, and I took the chance to add more flow to the story :)**

**Sakura:**

Light emitted from the cracks in the earth. I was surrounded by walls and corridors that looked the same. It was too confusing. I walked on and on, but everything looked identical. I suddenly heard clicking noises coming behind me, as I turned around I saw a giant snake, its fangs dripping with venom, coming towards me. I let a piercing scream fall from my mouth.

I woke up with a start. 'What was that all about.', I asked myself. That was the weirdest dream I have had in my entire life. Today was supposed to be one of the greatest days of my life. It was the day that I would finally graduate from the Ninja Academy in Konoha.

My name is Haruno, Sakura. I have dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I am 12 years old, and my family had an accident, in which they died, when I was very little, so I was taken in by the Haruno's. I never even got to know my original last name. When the Haruno's found me they said that I told them my name was Sakura, but I never mentioned a last name. I wish I could remember how my parents looked like, not that I dislike my adoptive parents, but I always wondered how my life would have been if I was still with them. The accident that most likely killed my parents was a fire. All I remember from the day I was found was that I was running and I was surrounded by the blazing heat and the smoldering smoke of the flames. So the ninjas assumed that I had escaped death, but my parents had not been so fortunate.

After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster, and poured myself a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice. I glanced at the clock and realized that if I didn't hurry I would be late. I finished my toast and ran out the front door racing to the academy. I walked up to my classroom with Iruka-sensei and went to my favorite seat, near the middle row. 'Oh crap!' Someone was sitting in my seat. 'That's what you get Sakura, next time make sure you get up early.' The person that was sitting in my seat looked really handsome (close enough to be called pretty) he had black hair and onyx eyes.

I made my way over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving over. I usually sit in this seat and..." , I began to say before I was so rudely interrupted by him.

"No. I was here first. I'm not moving." He seemed to have an ominous personality.

I was beyond mad, I was fuming, but I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I just took the seat beside him. I was sure my aura was making people stay away from me. It was probably letting of signals that said, 'Mess with me today and I will surely pummel you 'till you die.'. I began to fiddle with my fingers, to let the anger wash away, as I tried to calm myself. I also took notice that many girls were glaring in my direction. 'What was wrong with them?' I asked myself.

Iruka-sensei walked in. He began numbering us off into different squads. He said that this would be our genin squad. From this day forward these would be our designated teams; the ones we would do missions with.

"Squad 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..."

"Yes! Sakura-chan is in my squad."

"Naruto.", Iruka-sensei said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei."

"As I was saying...Squad 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT! Why do I have to be with this bastard!"

I was silently agreeing with Naruto's protest, but that was only because he hadn't moved from "my" seat.

"Naruto, Sasuke scored one of the top grades in the exams, while you...you scored the worst exams from the class."

Naruto turned beet red and sat down. My inner was silently still raging about getting stuck with a prick and a dumb idiot. This squad would certainly be interesting.

Everyone scampered off to see who their senseis would be. We were left in the classroom waiting for ours. He was extremely late it had been at least three hours since everyone else had gone to find their senseis. I just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath, since I hadn't showered in the morning.

"Sakura-chan? Do you think Kakashi-sensei will fall for this trick." Naruto asked. He was putting an eraser at the top of the door, he was putting it at the top so when the door slid it would fall on his head.

"I don't know...I surely hope he won't." I answered, "He will surely hate us." Inside I was cheering for him to fall for it. I wanted to see him squirm.

"Sakura-chan lighten up!"

"A jounin would never fall for such a lame trick." Sasuke contributed.

A few minutes later our sensei slid the door open, and sure enough the eraser fell on his head making white powdery dust fly on his hair and clothes.

He cleared his throat and stated, "My first impression of you, and I already hate you."

I deadpanned, I hated it when I was right. We went up to the roof of the academy, and he asked us to introduce ourselves. I asked him if he would do an example so we would know what to say, and let's just say all we learned from him was his name, which was Hatake, Kakashi. Naruto basically liked ramen and he had a crush on me, and he wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers and become Hokage. A quite remarkable dream for such an idiot, but his eyes shone with determination and I was sure he would achieve his goal. Sasuke wanted to restore his clan, and kill a certain man that had wronged him in the past. And me, all they really got from me was how I came to be a Haruno, and my name. I wasn't much of a talker, but I felt that they deserved to know at least something besides my name.

I really didn't see why all the girls insisted on fawning over Sasuke. I mean sure he was _very_ good looking, but he had an extremely big ego, and well a very bad personality. He would barely even talk and when he did he used grunts. He could be nice at times, but it seemed like he was not being very sincere. I tried to stay as far away from him as possible (he intimidated me), and I would mostly hang out with Naruto. Although, Naruto could be annoying and a loud mouth at least he talked.

**Sasuke:**

This girl in my team was different from the rest. She wasn't staring at me with drool hanging out of her mouth nor was she constantly trying to ask me out. She seemed to think I didn't even exist, which in turn really frustrated me. Had I done something wrong? Why did I even care so much anyway?

'Had she done something to me?' I normally didn't think about girls, at all. I wanted to find out why she would avoid me. Was she her own species or something? Any other girl, in her place, would be very pleased to be on my team, but this girl seemed completely unfazed.

I was walking to the bridge were we would usually meet before we started training. We had made it our official meeting place. As usual, I was the first one there. I waited patiently for everyone to arrive. Hey it wasn't my fault that I always arrived ten to fifteen minutes early. As I stared of into space, I began to let my mind zone out. I needed to get stronger so I could defeat my older brother and kill him. For he had massacred my whole clan, and he had let me live, so I could hunt him down and kill him. It was my destiny to be an avenger, and to get my clan's revenge.

I heard light footsteps on the pavement approaching me. I looked up, and saw Sakura making her way to the bridge, as she reached the bridge she seemed to tense up more. She didn't say anything. She just stood as far away as possible from me.

"What is your problem?", I sneered. The tension had been driving me nuts, so I decided to confront her about it. Maybe I should have been nicer...

Her face went from shock to embarrassment to anger, but those emotions left as soon as they appeared. She quickly composed herself and answered, "I don't have a problem."

"Yes, you do. Do you not like me? Did I do something to offend you?" I asked her sincerely, but smirked to prove I wasn't really interested. I couldn't help myself from asking, and I was just curious that's all. There was definitely nothing else going on.

"...No it's not that, really, it's just that...well...you seem...I don't know...unreachable. So why would I bother trying to talk to you?" Her answer kind of shocked me. She wasn't even embarrassed to tell me the truth. She said it like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I were to start a conversation you would most likely ignore me, unless there was something you could gain."

"Hn." She was right, but she could have at least attempted to try to talk to me. After all, we were teammates now.

"Whatever. Forget I said anything." She seemed to be annoyed with my reaction. I couldn't really blame her...much.

I waited patiently for the dobe and Kakashi-sensei to arrive. I was growing impatient once more, but then I heard the dobe's voice.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO LOUD!"

"...um gomen Sakura-chan."

"It's okay Naruto. I was just a little annoyed." I could have sworn she sent me a glare when she said that.

Kakashi arrived late. As usual, and training went pretty well. It seems that I am not the only one of my teammates that hides things. Sakura past seems a little too suspicious, and Naruto sometimes doesn't seem himself, especially when he gets angry.

I wonder what they could be hidding.

* * *

Well that is my first chappie! =D I'm so happy and I hope you will enjoy this fanfic. It will be the first one that I will make with chapters. I might me a little slow at updating because I have a lot of schoolwork lately, but I will try to update at least once a week. Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. If you want to kill me about changing Sakura's looks then do so...but I was getting irritated of the whole pink hair and green eyes and I decided to make her more normal...yeah. At least she can be normal for a while...before it changes in a few chapters :D

~Timafa12~


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or any of the Characters!**

* * *

**Sakura:**

With all the training and missions that team 7 have been assigned to I haven't been able to relax in a long time. I let out a small sigh, as I plotted down on the ground below. I was waiting for my teammates and for my sensei to arrive. We were supposed to meat in the training grounds so Kakashi could inform us about something that he said was very important. I wanted to find out what it was. I guess I got a little to excited because I was the first one there, and that was just something that never happened. Sasuke was always the one that arrived first...always.

Everyone was sure taking there time in arriving. I relaxed into the tree and I let my eyelids close as I tried to relax and regain some strength. As I let myself fall into a deep state of meditation, I felt my body begin to twitch convulsively. I began to see many images rush through my mind. I felt woozy and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

I quickly opened my eyes, but I wasn't in the training grounds anymore I wasn't even sure I was in Konoha. I stood up carefully and looked at my surroundings. I was in some sort of cave or maybe some sort of hideout underground. I walked around and I saw what seemed like etched markings on the walls. This place seemed familiar. Wait, that's it, that's where I saw it, in my dreams. A couple of months ago, that night before I graduated from the academy I had seen this place, but this couldn't be the same place because I wasn't dreaming. I was awake, I was moving, and I could feel everything around me. It was nothing like a dream it was reality. It scared me a little to be someplace in my dreams, and then one day find myself in the exact same spot as before, only this time it was reality.

I walked around for a couple of minutes, but I couldn't really distinguish the corridors. I could hear water dripping from the ceiling. Maybe I could get out that way. I strained my hearing to see if I could figure out were it was coming from when I heard faint footsteps coming closer. I quickly composed myself and I saw a guy with long white hair and glasses that glinted at me. He was medium build and he seemed a little older than me. When he looked my way I saw shock in his eyes, but his features remained emotionless. I remained still as he eyed me carefully.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?" he said menacingly. His voice was so sinister and cruel it was like he was trying to contain himself from ripping me to shreds. Someone rounded the corner, and time seemed to stop. He seemed to disappear, and then he was suddenly next to the other guy.

"Now, Kabuto let's not be hasty." the strange person answered. His skin was a sickly white and he had eyes that were like a snakes, evil and lurking. He had long black hair and he vibrated with such a strong killing intent. His features were menacing, and it was almost impossible for me to look away. He swiped his tongue against his lips. It was purple! His tongue was a shade of purple and it was really long. He slowly pulled his lips apart as if he was going to say something, but he stopped and just stared at me.

I shivered, and I tried really hard to avoid his eyes. He seemed to be able to see within me, withing my being. He seemed to understand everything, my emotions were out of control. I felt fear, but it was spiraling with all the emotions that were trying to break out. I took shuddering breaths, and they racked my body. His eyes looked like they were pleased to see me in this condition.

We were interrupted by the man standing next to him,"We can't let this pest get in the way Orochimaru, the invasion of Konoha is coming up. Now tell me who sent you, and I might not kill you. We have you surrounded and there is no way out. Now talk before I change my mind."

Relief flooded my body as I was released from my emotions. I tried to search for an opening to escape. Then I realized what he had said my eyes widened, as I tried to say something. They were going to attack Konoha. I needed some answers. I needed to warn all my friends. Panic welled up withing me as I began to try to calm myself. The Hokage, I needed to tell him Konoha was in danger before it was too late. I began to feel light headed and my world started spinning. Everything seemed so out of focus, and I was trying to fight my now conscious mind. I was starting to fade out, but not before I heard them say something along the lines of 'she's escaping' and 'I will find her and kill her.'

I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Kakashi looking at me with concerned eyes. I spotted Sasuke standing a couple of feet away starring at me with curiosity. My eyes were slowly starting to adjust to the brightness.

"Sakura-chan are you okay? You were screaming. Were you having a nightmare?" Naruto asked me.

Wait a minute, my eyes weren't used to the sunlight...so it hadn't been a dream after all. Was it some sort of vision? Who exactly were those men? I felt tired and my state of my mind was not helping me much. Wait, if I remember correctly they said something about invading Konoha, and they said it would be soon. I jumped to my feet, and received some worried glances.

"Kakashi-sensei can you take me to see the Hokage. I need to speak with him." I asked.

"Sakura I don't think we can just go in there."

"Why not Kakashi-sensei?"

"He is a very busy person."

"Please Kakashi-sensei I have something really important to tell him." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. I saw him give me a sigh.

"Fine. Come on."

Naruto and Sasuke tagged along I think they wanted to know what was going on. I didn't mind I just wanted to warn the Hokage of the oncoming danger. As we walked down the street I felt a little unease about these "messages" I was getting lately. We walked inside the Hokage building and asked to see him, but they said he was really busy and that maybe tomorrow he would be able to see us. I was a little angry because what I had to tell him was really important, and they thought I was going to see him for something insignificant. I ran forward all the way to his office. I burst into the door. I saw him sitting in his chair looking very tired. He seemed irritated with my presence. I was probably interrupting his studies, but I needed to tell him I needed to try to make him see.

"Please, Hokage-sama listen to me. I had this vision...um-or...message and in it there was these two guys named Orochimaru and Kabuto." I took a deep breath. I needed to calm myself I was beginning to doubt myself. No, I was right I wasn't insane. I heard footsteps down the corridor...no I couldn't believe it. All my efforts had been in vain. The Hokage would never listen to me. I was a weak and pathetic little girl.

"Sakura you just can't burst in here. Let's go." Kakashi-sensei said as he walked in the Hokages office. "My apologies Hokage-sama."

I started to follow Kakashi-sensei out the door when the Hokage said something, "Sakura, is it, will you tell me what you saw?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I answered him. I was mildly surprised by his interest. It gave some confidence to continue to tell him about what I saw. He seemed to be listening, yet I wasn't sure if he was. So I told him everything I saw, and he just sat there staring off into space. He seemed to be daydreaming. When I was done he said I could leave. I made my way out the door, but not before I heard him tell Kakashi that he had a very special team. That thought alone made me smile. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Thank You. Please try to keep this to yourself for now."

"Of course Hokage-sama. Goodnight."

**Sasuke:**

Something was definitely going on, and I was not just going to stand there without tyring to figure it out. I made my way towards the guards guarding the door, but before I could make it to them Sakura and Kakashi came out of the office. They seemed a bit troubled. Naruto being the idiot he was went up to them and asked them what was going on.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sakura stated coldly.

I flinched at the sound of her voice. Something was definitely going on, and I was going to figure it out sooner or later.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Well what I wanted to tell you earlier was that the Chunnin Exams are coming up, and I have given my consent for you to enter. Remember it is your choice whether you choose to take them or not. Well that's all." And with that said he disappeared leaving behind some leaves, and some very troubled children.

* * *

What will happen? Will Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke, and will the third die defending the village? =] See what's in store in the Next Chappie. Will be titled Chunnin Exams!

Well I hope you are liking it so far. Sakura is going to be a little slow at finding out her history, and this story will follow part of the original plot, but it will not be the same (coughcough obviously). I do plan to have other pairings like Hinata and Naruto; Shikamaru and Temari; Neji and Tenten; and of course Sasuke and Sakura. I am not sure who to pair Ino with...if you have some ideas send me a message. The other characters will come later in the story. Sasuke will leave the village. Just giving you a heads up. It may be later on in the story or around the same time he left in the original. I think him leaving will be necessary in this story, although I wish he wouldn't , but it will help make the characters stronger and give them something to strive for. Well that's it hope you enjoy.

~Timafa12~


	3. Chunnin Exams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Sasuke:**

I knew that entering the Chunnin Exams would help me in my quest for revenge. Lately I had been distracted, I trained but not as much as I had been doing when I was in the academy. I was being dragged down by my teammates. They were not as strong as me, and they were being a burden. They were in the way of my path, my destiny to become and avenger. I couldn't let them interfere with my goal.

_'It's only because you care.'_I don't care, do I?.I am not allowed to care. If I end up doing so I might get distracted from my goal, and I can't let that happen. I just can't.

**Sakura:**

When Kakashi told us that he had recommended us to enter the Chunnin Exams I wasn't so sure I wanted to enter. I wasn't strong enough. I needed to train. I needed to learn more. In the missions we had been doing I was the weakest. I always ended up getting in the way, and I just couldn't let that happen. In all the missions Naruto or Sasuke would always have to save my butt because I wasn't strong enough to save myself.

We had a few weeks to decide whether or not we wanted to enter. I had to prove myself worthy for this task. I would train harder for this next few weeks, and pull through! (CHAAA!)

(A couple of weeks later.)  
I had trained hard, and I was seeing improvements in my ability. I had even made my mother help me out. It had been hard to convince her, but in the end she had given in. My mother wasn't too kind since the death of my father, but I understood her pain. She helped me train, and she told me that I would have made my father proud.

My adoptive father had been an Anbu captain, but he had died when he had gone on a mission to recuperate a stolen scroll from some rogue ninjas. This had happened a few years back when I was 8 years old. It had been a big loss for the Haruno's. They had a great memorial service for him, and his name was inscribed in the memorial with all the other ninja names that had died in action. My mother and I went to visit everyday at the crack of dawn because we were to busy during the day to go visit. Plus dawn had also been my fathers favorite time, so it worked out for all of us. I missed him terribly and I was happy to be following in his footsteps.

I sat down in the training field I was in. I began to dwell on my life, and how much I had changed in the past couple of years. My life had changed dramatically after my real parents deaths. Sometimes I wished I could remember how they looked. I gave a small sigh, and was about to stand up when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I didn't understand what was going on, then realization dawned on me I was having another vision, as I had this thought my vision fuzed out.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times to make sure my vision was back. I gazed through my eyes, and I was sitting in a chair. I looked around and saw that I was in a very elegant house. I was in a kitchen. The floor was made of some sort of rock that gave off a soft pink glow. The chair I was sitting on was made of rosewood, and it was padded with red velvet. As I looked up, I saw a great chandelier with twelve candles that were lit up hanging from the ceiling.

I decided to have a look around. As I stood up I realized that my appearance had changed. I was now wearing a dress that was colored coral and it had a unique flower design. The flowers hanged down, and I realized what they were, they were cherry blossoms. I was wearing pearl white gloves that reached up to my elbows, and a bracelet that had my first name inscribed on it. My shoes were silver high heels, and they were covered in rhinestones. I felt weird, and that is when I realized that I was younger. My hair was curled and pastel pink bangs framed my face. There seemed to be some sort of clip on my hair, but I couldn't tell what it was. I eased myself up from my seat, and I walked down searching for an exit. I came to a hallway with a lot of pictures. In them you could see a little pink haired girl with two adults standing beside her. As I walked down the hallway I came to the living room, there was a fireplace in the center of the back wall, and a black leather loveseat in the far right corner. I walked up to the fire place when I noticed that a family portrait was hanging on the wall above the fire place. I couldn't believe it, above the picture there was the family name it said:_Sato Household_, but that wasn't all it listed their names it read:_Sora Sato, Kairi Sato, and their beloved daughter Sakura Sato. _

I looked at the picture closely there was a man, with flaming red hair and black coal eyes with broad shoulders and muscled arms, standing next to a woman, with long dark brown hair brown eyes and soft features. That wasn't what caught my attention though, in between them was a young girl about 2 or 3 years old with pastel pink hair and emerald eyes. Her face was pale and her bangs framed the young girls face. That young girl looked so much like me. Besides the color of her hair I could actually see how much I looked like her. I was about to touch the painting when someone called out, "Sakura what are you doing?" I turned around and came to face to face with the woman in the picture. She walked over to me, and lifted me up into her arms, she walked up some stairs and gently put me down in a dark room. I suddenly understood...she was my mother, but my hair wasn't pink...Was it? Had I been living a illusion...

"Sora what are we going to do?", she said as she burst into tears.

The man in picture walked out behind her and gently hugged her as he said, "Don't worry she will be fine. I will protect her."

I stared at them quizzically. I heard someone banging on the door, then the strange couple rushed towards me, and carried me away, rushing downstairs.

"SORA! Open up!"

The door burst open revealing about 20 men with torches.

"Your going to pay for what you have done!"

"Please, please have mercy, my daughter, you can't do this." The young woman said as she hugged me tightly to her chest.

"You have to pay, your all monsters, you need to die. All of you!"

As they said this they let the torches fall, and they ran. The house began to burn, and smoke began to fill my lungs. The couple ran to a window and tried to escape, only to be blocked off by some sort of barrier.

"Sora, please we must save our daughter. We must." she screamed at him.

"Kairi, please calm down. We will save her, just give me a moment to think."

He gently took me from the woman, and set me down.

"Sakura, listen to me. You need to get out off the house. Go to the place we showed you. Go now run! Remember us, okay. We love you sweetie."

I was confused I had no clue what was going on, what was happening? My body seemed to be thinking differently as it ran up the stairs and out a very small backdoor. Once I was outside I looked up at the burning house, and my eyes teared up. I couldn't help it anymore, I was sobbing. The house began to crumble, and I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the smell of burning flesh, and the screaming of pain and agony. I closed my eyes trying to forget.

As I opened my eyes once more I realized I was back. 'Everything was okay.' I told myself this, but I knew it had not been okay. I knew it was never going to be okay. I let my tears consume me. I cried and cried. I couldn't stop myself.

It took hours for me to recuperate from what I had seen. Those had been my real parents. They had sacrificed themselves to save me. I stood up shakily, and walked slowly to my house. I couldn't tell anyone, at least not yet, I needed to come to accept what had happened before I could talk about this. I took a couple of deep breaths, and walked inside my house. My mom greeted me, and told me that Kakashi had said to meet at the bridge, and to be ready to make a decision. I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. I had a couple of hours to myself before I had to meet with Kakashi. I needed to think some things through. I closed my eyes, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke up, changed into a pink tank top and a dark blue mini skirt, and made my way to the bridge were I would meet Kakashi with my decision on the Chunnin Exams. As I walked to the bridge I let my thoughts linger on what I had experienced when I was in the training field. I still had some doubts on what I had seen, but deep down I knew that what I had seen had been true.

I arrived at the bridge, and saw that Sasuke was already there. I went and sat next to him, on the bridge's railing, while he stood facing the water deep in thought. I turned towards him, and stared at his troubled face for a while longer before I decided to turn around and mind my own business. We sat in silence for a while longer before Naruto arrived.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Naruto." I answered.

"Hn." Typical Sasuke.

"So I see Kakashi-sensei is late as usual." Naruto said.

"Yeah", I answered.

There was a sudden "poof" and Kakashi was there.

"You're late!" Naruto and I said in unison.

"Well...I got lost.." He started to say.

"LIAR!"

"Okay. Now did you finish the applications for the exams?"

"Hai"

"You have to meet in room 301 before 4. Good Luck!" And with that said Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leafs.

"We better get going." Sasuke said.

So we walked towards the room 301. When we got there we were surprised to see Kakashi sensei waiting for us. Before we went inside he said that if one of us had not shown up then we would not have been able to take the exams, because only three-man cells could take them. He also mentioned how proud of us he was for being there.

As we walked in through the door we saw a lot of the ninjas who had applied for this exam. Of course, as we walked in there was also a girl, named Ino, I think, that glomped Sasuke. It was quite funny actually, I think she was in my class when we were at the academy. Oh wait I remember now Yamanaka Ino she was really a Sasuke groupie after all. Then Nara Shikamaru he was a lazy, unmotivated good-for-nothing but complaints kind of guy, and he liked cloud gazing. There other teammate was Akimichi Choji a little porker who is always stuffing his face, excuse my sarcasm.

After Sasuke let Ino down easy (smirks) Team 8 came by. Aburame Shino, he is kind of creepy but I know he hangs out with bugs (shivers). Hyuga Hinata she is sweet but she is really shy, she also has a crush on Naruto, not that he would notice he really is stupid sometimes. Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Kiba is very much like Naruto. So we got to chatting and talking, and Naruto making a fool of himself, which is very entertaining.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT!

Leave it to Naruto to turn a whole room of ninjas into his enemies with a single sentence. I gave a sigh as I went to Naruto and decided to give him a punch for his idiocy. As I did this there was some whistling that went on.

"Yo, sweetheart how about you and me go out sometime."

"Ew! In your dreams!"

"Hm. Well I'll see you there then."

"Why you...!"

I was about to go punch him, when I heard someones voice.

"Would everyone just please shut up! So sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I will be the examiner for the first part of the test. From here on out there will be no fighting, and anything that endangers another applicants life is strictly forbidden. Go that? Once everyone is seated we will pass out the written part of the test."

We turned in our applications, and then they gave us our assigned seat number. Naruto looked crushed, I bet this was his worst nightmare. Ibiki told us to be quiet, and he said he would explain the rules.

"Rule Number 1: Each of you starts out with ten points. The test has ten questions each worth one point for each one you get wrong we will subtract a point, if you get all ten right you retain all the points you have. For example, if you answer three questions incorrectly we take your ten points and subtract one point for every wrong answer."

"Rule Number 2: This written test is still a team event. Passing and failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all the three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from the thirty point total."

"Rule Number 3: If, anyone tries to cheat and is caught two points will be deducted from each member of the cheaters team."

"One more thing if any individual loses all ten of his or her points that persons entire cell will be disqualified."

Damn. This is not good Sasuke and I will probably do well, but Naruto is not the brightest person. Let's see...

Question 1:_Decode the following cipher and summarize its meaning. _Cryptography this is going to take some time better get to it. Ugh that took a while to answer.

Question 2:_The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi A, could throw a shuriken star from the top of a 23-3 foot tall tree. Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consisting speed for shinobi A's assault, upon the any enemy shinobi operating withing the arc that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work._

This is not looking up, at all. I'm pretty sure Naruto won't be able to solve this. Let's keep working. It's like they are practically forcing us to cheat. I hope Naruto and Sasuke don't panic, and have to take that way out.

It took me a while to finish the test, but I was finally done, and now the wait for the tenth question. I hope Naruto and Sasuke will do alright.

**Sasuke:**

I don't know how to answer any of these questions. They are watching us like cats watch mice. They are expecting us to try something. Wait, I get it, this is an "intelligence" test..in more than just academic sense. They're also testing our information gathering skills. They want us to cheat without getting caught. I'll use my Sharingan to get the answers, I can't fail yet.

"First you must choose to accept or reject the tenth question!"

What? Accept or reject? Why would they let us choose something as trivial as that?

"If you reject the question and don't answer it you'll lose all your points immediately and fail! And both your teammates will fail with you. However if you try to answer the tenth question and get it wrong you will never be permitted to apply for the Chunnin Exams again not ever. Those who choose not to accept raise their hands, once their teammates have been identified they will leave the room."

Some of the genins reluctantly raised their hands, and they were escorted out. In the corner of my eye I saw Naruto beginning to raise his hand. That idiot, what was he doing?

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life. I'll accept your stupid question! I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I am not afraid of you!"

Heh. He never even thought of us, typical Naruto. He got rid of his doubts and everyone else's.

"You've just passed the first exam!"

Naruto, was bragging on how he knew everything that went on. That idiot only got it after Ibiki explained.

There was a loud bang and a woman burst through the room.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second examiner Mitarachi Anko. Follow me."

* * *

Next Chapter will be Titled Chunnin Exams Part 2: The Forest of Death!

What will happen to Sasuke? Will Sakura remember her life with her real family? You will find out in the next chapter!

Woah that was a long chapter. Took me a while to write. Hahaha well here it is! Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy it, and if you have anything to say, I will be happy to take any suggestions. Sorry for the lack of Sasuke's Point of View they are hard to write. I'll try to get more in the next chapter. Thank You! Enjoy it!

~Timafa12~


	4. The Chunnin Exams Part 2:Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or an of the characters!**

**I decided to try Normal Point of View on this chapter because I wanted to try it out, and see how it worked out. Sorry about updating so late T_T.**

* * *

As the genins followed Anko to the respective training grounds, they began to wonder what was in store for them. They followed Anko for a couple more meters, and then they came to a clearing. There was a fenced off area that seemed like a big circle. Inside the fenced area, there seemed to be hundreds of thick green trees, that seemed to give the place an ominous feel. The trees were so clumped around each other that it was impossible to see a few meters forward.

The genin teams spread around the area, as Anko cleared her throat.

"The second exam will begin shortly. You will be given one of two scrolls, either the earth or heaven scroll. Before you can get them you need to sign a consent form, so we won't be blamed if anything happens while you are inside. Sign the form and go get your scroll at the front cabin. Remember that everything goes when you arrive inside there will be no holding back."

"Naruto, Sasuke are you guys ready?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Sakura-chan, I am always ready." Naruto answered.

"Hn." (Guess who? You got it! Sasuke!)

Team 7 walked to turn in the forms, and they received a heaven scroll. They had a few minutes before the second exam began. The other teams were at different entrances waiting for the exam to begin. Everyone was nervous, and they all wanted to prove themselves. They wanted to strive to be better ninjas.

The gate creaked open as the ninjas opened it. The teams raced through, and began their treacherous journey.

Team 7 walked on, as they tried to figure out what they would do to get the earth scroll. They were jumping from tree to tree, when a man in with a straw hat and tan robe came out.

"I see that you are doing well Sasuke-kun." he said in a scratchy voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked him with an impassive look.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun I am the one that will give you all the power you need to kill your brother."

"I don't need your help!"

"Sasuke-kun you will have to seek me out to gain what your heart desires."

The weird man slowly made his way towards Sasuke and lifted his hat up. He let his long purple tongue lick his lips. His head reached out and was about to pierce Sasuke's neck. When Sasuke skid away from him, but he was only a couple of feet away, and the man was back in a second. He pierced his neck as Sasuke let out a startled scream.

"Sasuke-kun you will seek me out!" He said as he laughed maniacally.

Sasuke went down to his knees and clenched his neck painfully. Sakura ran to him and tried to get a look at his neck but Sasuke would not let her near him. His cold exterior was with filled pain, and even though he was going through it, he would not let anyone near him.

Sakura was worried for him, but she couldn't really do anything for him if he wasn't willing to let them in. She felt a pang in her heart. What could be happening to her? She couldn't be falling for her stoic teammate..could she?

Sasuke collapsed, and they all ran over to help him lay down on the grass. Naruto and Sakura were sitting down, when they heard some faint rustling in the background. Some Sound ninjas jumped out from the bushes were they had settled.

"Hey, hand over the Uchiha boy and nobody will get hurt!"

"Like hell we will hand him over! He is our friend, we are not just going to give up a comrade like that! Right Sakura-chan! Let's beat them!"

"Well then lets move then!" Sakura answered with a fiery glaze in her emerald orbs.

The Sound ninjas attacked first. They took out some shuriken and threw them. We dodged them and ran towards them engaging in some Taijutsu. Sakura took out some kunais and started throwing them at the Sound ninja. Most of the kunai were avoided, but there were some that hit the Sound ninjas. Sakura smirked as she began to ready her attack.

"Mikazuki No Mai" A rain of weapons fell on the enemy as Sakura quickly launched her next attack.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" A big huge fireball encased the enemy ninja. Sakura smirked as she saw the sound ninjas send her a surprised glance.

Naruto stared at Sakura in bewilderment. How had this happened? Last time he had noticed she had been the weakest one. She was a girl who needed to be protected, not someone to be feared. A sound ninja appeared behind Sakura.

"Sakura-chan watch..." Naruto started to say, but it was too late the kunai had embedded itself in the depths of her stomach. Naruto watched her startled face, then something happened...she smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's body form into a log. Substitution Jutsu...when had she...?

Naruto pulled himself from his trance and attacked the ninja.

"Uzumaki Nisen Naruto Rendan" A bunch of Naruto's began attacking the ninjas making it harder for Sakura to target the enemy. She quietly squatted down and began analyzing the situation. She thought back to the vision she had had a few days earlier. It had been about some sort of training she had done in the future. She quietly got up, as the Naruto clones disappeared

She sent some chakra to her fist; she felt her arm charge up as she hit the ground. A huge blast was heard, and then dust rose in the air. Once the dust cleared, a huge part of the forest had been cleared out, and there now stood a huge crater in between. Sakura stared at the crater in disbelief. She saw the Sound ninjas get up, but before they could flee she made their way towards them.

"What scroll do you have?" She asked.

"We have the earth scroll. You may have it, if you let us flee."

Sakura smirked, and agreed to the deal. She saw the ninjas head out, and she began to head towards their camp. She saw Naruto and she ran towards him.

Meanwhile behind the clearing, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all hiding and staring in amazement after the small petite brown haired girl. (remember she has brown hair as of now)

"Ino, you knew her in the academy, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I did, but she didn't seem strong back then. She always seemed kind of depressed now that I think about it."

"Well, it looks like things are finally starting to look up. Don't ya think?"

The two of his teammates nodded their head in unison, as they made their journey into the forest of death.

"Naruto, wait up!"

"Sakura-chan, when did you get so strong?

"Naruto, what do you think I did after being at the bottom of our team after all of those missions? I didn't just sit on my butt all day. I trained and it looks like it is paying off."

"I am proud of you Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks Naruto." She smirked.

And so the two teammates headed towards Sasuke. When they got back to the camp, they saw Sasuke sitting against the tree.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe."

"Oh please don't start that AGAIN!"

"Hn"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura let out a sigh before she said "Let's go. We better get to the tower. I do need my beauty sleep you know."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura before he stated, "We only have on scroll. We..."

His statement was silenced when she held up both scrolls in her hand.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," She smirked, "Let's go!"

Sasuke nodded his head and the three of them made their way towards the tower. They weren't too far off, and when they arrived they were surprised to find that they had made at the same time as the team from the sand. The one with the reddish hair seemed to have a very threatening aura, and he was accompanied by a tall blonde woman (her hair was up in a ponytail and she had some weird angles in her hair which made it look spiky) and a man with purple paint across his cheeks.

"So it looks like we aren't the only ones who finished early." The tall blonde woman said.

"My name is Temari, this is my brother Kankuro, and my other younger brother Gaara."

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, and these are my teammates Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

The two groups made their way to the tower. They were greeted by guards, who explained the contents of the scrolls, and why they were important. They then proceeded to the tower to wait for the second exam to end.

* * *

Oh jeez, this was a pretty lame chapter wasn't it? T_T Sorry I took so long to update. It is just that I have been really busy with school lately. I'll try to update again this week, but if I don't I am so sorry. Oh and yes Sakura has been having some visions of her future self training with Tsunade, and since she remembers her visions she remembers the training she does in the future. I will try to include some of these future training sessions in the next chapter. I am sorry if it is confusing, and I am trying to improve the fight scenes...I know they are pretty bad so sorry...Yeah that's all please review and comment and suggest and all that good stuff.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Tournament Part 1: Preliminary Exams

Who will fight who? What will go on during these matches?

* * *

~Timafa12~


	5. The Tournament Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Sakura:**

We had been waiting for the other teams to arrive. Sasuke and Naruto had been glaring at each other for quite a while. They were really starting to get to me. Naruto was rummaging through his pack. I was pretty sure he was looking for ramen, again.

"Dobe don't you get sick of ramen."

"Of course not, Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Will you both shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

"Hn."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's okay. I'm just a little uneasy that's all." I hoped that these images would stop playing in my mind over and over again. "I love you?" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Nothing, it was just a thought."

"Sakura-chan are you sure you're okay, you have been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." I walked to my bed and laid down. I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"Naruto, I told you already, I don't like him."

"But, Sakura-chan, you are always staring at him, and you blush a lot when you're around him."

"Naruto, shut up, you talk too loud."

"See, Sakura-chan you do like him."

"Yeah, so what if I do?"

"Just be careful, that bastard is so cold."

"I know Naruto, don't worry I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Sakura-chan. I'll see you at dinner."

I had been walking around the tower, after my talk with Naruto. I was looking to see if I found anything that was interesting because being stuck in a tower was boring, there was nothing to do. While I was walking I started to feel light headed. Oh no, not this again. Why was this happening to me? I didn't understand, was there something wrong with me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was that guy with the red hair walking towards me, then everything went black.

"_Sasuke-kun what are you doing? That is the path that leads out of Konoha."_

"_I know."_

"_You're leaving aren't you." Glistening tears slid down the girls face._

"_Yes, there is nothing here for me anymore."_

"_Sasuke-kun you can't leave. I...I love you!"_

"_Tch, Sakura your annoying."_

"_Sasuke-kun if you leave I'll scream."_

_He appeared behind me, and touched my neck. I began to feel the darkness overwhelm me, but not before I heard him whisper, "Thank you."_

My eyes opened slowly as tried to ease the tears inside. I was laying on a bed. As I was about to get up, someone's hand shot out and pushed me back down.

"You need to rest." He told me

I looked up and my eyes were greeted with dark eyes. It was Gaara, the guy from the sand.

"What am I doing here," I asked him.

"Well you fainted, and I was kind enough to bring you to my room."

My eyes were brimming with tears, I couldn't believe that Sasuke would do something like that. I watched Gaara, as Gaara watched me he seemed to have an incredulous look. I couldn't take the pain that I was feeling in my heart, I burst out in tears, and then I felt warm as someone embraced me and held me close. I don't remember how long I cried, but Gaara held me the whole time. Once I had stopped crying he slowly got up, and walked out.

I was left speechless. I left a thank you note on his dresser, as I walked to my room.

_**Flashback Ends**_

I really didn't understand why I liked him. I wanted to forget what I had seen. He would soon break my heart anyway, wouldn't he? I just didn't think I would be able to take it. I wasn't sure I would be able to survive, living through such a heartbreak. I made up my mind, and decide that if the time would come then I wouldn't try to interfere with his goal. I would let him go, and I wouldn't try to stop him.

A knock interrupted my thinking process, and soon the door opened to reveal my teammates.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan the second exam is almost over. We are supposed to meet downstairs."

"Oh, I'll be there in a second."

They left me in mist of confusion, as I tried to sort through all the feelings rushing to my head. I decided to put them aside as I took a quick shower and dressed in a neon green tank top, a black mini skirt with bells on the hem, and some black leggings. As I walked down the stairs, I felt a slight pang in my head. I tried to block it out, but it wasn't working I couldn't have one now, I was walking down the stairs! I was fighting so hard against the vision that I didn't notice that there was a last step. I was going to fall. I felt my body lean forward, as a look of panic crossed my face.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. They pulled my body in and I let out a slow breath.

"Sakura you should be more careful," Sasuke said.

"...uh...ummm..I..I..I was...well...I didn't see. I'm okay. I'm okay." Leave it to me to make a fool of myself. I don't ever remember stuttering what the hell was wrong with me?

"Are you sure your okay? Your shaking."

"I think so..." (Sasuke was holding me! D:D:D:)

Sasuke gently grabbed my waist and pulled me up, carrying me. (Bridal Style =] awww! Wait...what am I thinking.)

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again, so I'm carrying you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I don't want you weakening our team." (Ouch! That stung why was he being so mean? Was I really that weak?)

"Sasuke...do you really think I'm weak?" I silently whispered.

I looked up to meet his eyes, and there was no emotion there just the same cold look he always wore. He just stared down at me, as I met his cold unyielding gaze. Our heads moved towards each other, until I could feel his breath against my lips. Our gazes met, dark brown (again her looks haven't changed...patience) clashing with obsidian. Our lips parted, and we were slowly pulling into a kiss, pulling into our deepest feelings for each other. Our lips met for a blissful second before we were interrupted.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Hurry up we have to go. I don't want to be late. Hey teme why are you carrying Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

"I almost fell down the stairs, and he was just helping me." I rushed all that out, and was surprised that Naruto actually understood what I had said.

"I'll carry you Sakura-chan! I can give you a piggyback ride." (No way! Naruto would drop me...Sasuke-kun is carrying me! ***glare* **Since when do we call him Sasuke-kun?...) —Inner and Sakura arguing

"Dobe, you'll probably end up dropping her."

"I will not."

"I'm carrying her."

"NO! I want to.."

"I'm carrying her." Sasuke interrupted as he began walking down the hall.

"Hey teme, don't leave me here! TEME!

As Naruto runs to catch up with Sasuke and I, we begin to make our way to the meeting room. I wonder what the next part of the exam will be?

**Normal Point of View:**

The room was like a big gym. There was a big statue in the middle of the room, and there were balconies along the premises of the arena. Something that looked somewhat like a scoreboard was on the left side of the statue. All the teams assembled, waiting for the instructions on the next part of the exam. They all waited in anxiety for what would come next, would it be another hard enduring survival test or a tricky written exam?

Gekko Hayate walked appeared before the students.

"Welcome, in this part of the exam you will fight each other until you are unable to battle or until you give up. The board you see up there will randomize your names and you will fight when your opponents name and yours is pulled out. Are there any questions?"

"Will everyone please go upstairs to the rails. When your name is called out you have permission to come down."

As everyone made their way towards the rail's they began to feel anxious. What if they ended up fighting one of their teammates? What if one of them ended up dead?

The board began to randomize the names, and the first match was Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi.

**Sasuke:**

I went up the stairs that led up to the rail waiting for the first match. I watched the board, as I let a small smirk appear on my features. I was up against Yoroi, a ninja from Sound.

I jumped down and waited for him to do the same.

While I tried to attack him, it seemed to me that my chakra was being absorbed.

"So you have finally noticed" Yoroi asked. "I used my Chakra Absorption Technique on you. You are steadily losing your chakra."

'Damn!' How could I have not noticed this sooner. I felt a stab of pain in my neck. Not this again, the curse mark was acting strangely it was getting out of control. I felt pain flit across my body, as I tried to make it recede.

"I see you are having trouble controlling it"

"Shut Up!"

"This is way too easy. I don't see why Orochimaru had an interest in you. You seem like those type of brats that are arrogant, and that believe they are better than everyone else, but in reality they are useless."

"I told you to shut up! Shishi Rendan!(This is the Lion Combo :D) Should have paid more attention. Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke has won this match."

I was standing up to get out of the arena, when the pain in my neck infiltrated my body. I saw Kakashi , and he helped me up. He grabbed me, and we disappeared in a whirl of leaves. That's all I remember before I blacked out.

When I was finally able to wake up Kakashi told me that he had been able to seal the cursed mark, but if I overexerted myself it could be released again.

I had been doing a lot thinking lately, and I just couldn't really stop thinking about kissing Sakura. It had been great, but I couldn't let myself feel this. I couldn't, what if Itachi decided to come and kill the people I treasured again. I just couldn't let that happen. The only way to get stronger was to seek Orochimaru, and if I left everyone would be safe. I could get stronger, get my revenge, but I didn't think I could ever come back to Konoha because I would most likely be sentenced to death. That would mean leaving my teammates and friends for the rest of my life.

**Normal Point Of View:**

The board names scrolled by once more before they came to a sudden stop. The next fight would be Aburame Shino versus Zaku Abumi.

They both appeared at the bottom. Zaku's arm had been mysteriously injured and was in a sling, while his other arm seemed to be fine.

"You should give this match up, your injured." Shino said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Get ready to be blasted!" He lifted his good arm and attacked him with his sound air.

Shino's glasses gleamed his bugs had surrounded Zaku's back, leaving him to choose who to attack Shino or the bags. Zaku pulled his injured arm out of the sling and pointed one towards Shino and the other towards the bugs, as he was about to send air through his arms they exploded.

"You should have paid more attention, my bugs sneaked into your system and blocked your arms so the pressure wouldn't sneak out."

As Shino was saying this Zaku was being carried away from the scene, and towards the infirmary. He was in extreme pain and his arms were bloodied and motionless.

"Aburame Shino has won this round. Congratulations. Let's see who is up for the next match."

The board began to repeat its process of scrambling the names, and the next opponents were Kankuro versus Tsurugi Misumi. They both stepped down to the arena.

Once the match began, Misumi flitted and grabbed Kankuro in a stranglehold.

"If you don't forfeit, I'll break your neck."

Kankuro made no move. Misumi got impatient and decided to snap his neck. Once he did so, it was revealed that it had been a puppet, not Kankuro. The puppet quickly moved and trapped Misumi inside. The puppet constricted him and broke every bone in his body leaving him close to death.

"Kankuro Wins."

Before Hayate could finish announcing Kankuro's victory, the board interrupted by starting to scramble the names. The board stopped on the names Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The room went silent and everyone waited for both females to make their way to the arena.

* * *

The next chapter will be Ino and Sakura's fight and the end of the preliminary rounds. I didn't want to put them all in here because I think it would have been too long, but it is still a pretty long chapter so enjoy it. And feel free to give advice, feedback, etc. Thanks to all my readers! Enjoy it! The next chapter will be called The Tournament Part 2.

~Timafa12~


	6. The Tournament Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**Sorry for being so late on the update...T_T. Okay, I just wanted to make some things clear before staring this chapter. First off I changed the summary a bit because I didn't do a good enough job at summarizing the first time. I never intended to keep Sakura's hair and eyes dark brown, it was just a change that would make the story more interesting in the future. (This will be revealed in a later chapter as to why her change in appearance was necessary.) I'm sorry if I was unclear.**

* * *

**Sakura:**  
I let a smile come across my face. I jumped down the railing; I was ready to get this over with there would be no problem. I let my eyes wander to see if Ino would come down or not. Once I spotted her I saw her eyes were clouded with fear. I laughed to myself, as made up a plan in my mind.

"Hey Ino-pig what's taking so long!"

I saw her eyes bug out as she turned around to face me.

"What did you just call me?"

"I think you heard me."

"Ugh that's it bring it on, you are so going down!" Ino jumped off and raced to meet me in the center of the arena.

"Let's get this over with pig!" I laughed as I saw how red her face had become. She saw this as an opening and she tried to attack me straight on, but I was too fast. I moved just as she flew past were I had been.

I had the perfect plan to finish this battle off.

"Come on pig, is that seriously all you can do?"

"Ugh! Shut up! You don't even know me! I'll show you what I can do!"

"Ha. All you care about is your clothes, and your "precious looks". What do you know about anything?"

"That's not true! I care about my teammates! I don't treat them like trash, and I only care about my looks because I want to gain the love of Sasuke-kun!"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about training rather than trying to win the affection of a guy...maybe you should worry more about how you present yourself to the shinobi world."

"I can do both!" Ino reached towards her hair, and cut of the bottom half of it. I couldn't believe it! This materialistic girl had just cut off her hair to prove a point. It wasn't that I was that surprised, her actions were just unexpected.

Ino's mouth curved into a smile.

"You are now positioned. I can use my technique against you now. Looks like you were all talk after all Sakura."

"What are you talking about? This is far from over!"

"Oh, but I think its over. Shintenshin no Jutsu!" (Ino's mind transfer technique)

Damn. I can't move. I looked down and saw that Ino's hair was holding me down. What the heck was I supposed to do now?

I felt her mind begin to take over my body. No...I can't lose like this I need to fight her...yes I need to...I can't give up...I don't want to be weak anymore...I don't...

"I Haruno Sakura...," my lips trembled.

NNNNOOOO! Get out of my body you filthy pig! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU! 'What are you Sakura?' Ino asked in disbelief.

'I am stronger than you. I won't be taken over by your simple mind control jutsu. You'll have to try harder if you want to succeed. Now get out, before I decide to throw you out.'

I felt her mind leave me, and I opened my eyes. I saw her open her eyes and she glared right at me.

"What the heck are you! You...you FREAK!"

"Just because I could kick you out, doesn't mean that I'm a freak. It just means that I am stronger than your usual victims. Now I need to finish you off, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, like I would just agree to losing."

"Well it's your choice. I'm just trying to make it easier on you."

"Yeah right. Bring it on." This girl was stubborn, too bad because this was going to be a piece of cake.

"You asked for it. Doton Retsudo Tenshou." The arena gave out a low rumble, as it began to crumble. (haha that rhymed) Ino tried to move out of the jutsu's way, but it was too late her feet had caught in a crack.

"This is it Ino. It's over." I calmly walked towards her, charged chakra towards my finger, and flicked her in the forehead. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Her body flew to the opposite side of the arena and crashed against the opposite wall. It lay crumpled there.

"The winner Haruno Sakura."

I made my way to the stairs, so I could see the remaining matches, but I was stopped by Shikamaru.

"You know, you didn't have to be so hard on her."

"It was her own fault. She tried to beat me, and it didn't go the way she planned it."

"You could try being less of a b**** about it."

"You could try to be less of a inconsiderate, unmotivated teammate."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I walked down the hall to the infirmary, and stood in front of Ino. I carefully moved my hands towards her bruised body, and I let them glow a green color before I started to heal her broken body. I sat with her for a while before I decided to go and mend my own wounds. It was only a couple of scratches, but I had to heal them so I wouldn't get an infection. I sat down and fixed up my wounds and laid down to take a short nap.

When I woke up I could see Ino begin to regain consciousness I went to stand by her bed. She looked up at me confused then I saw her eyes dilate with fury.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I just came to heal you, and to say that it was a good match, the one we had."

"Wait...you can heal?"

"Yes. Don't you feel any better?"

"Yeah I do, thank you Sakura."

"No problem, I have to go. See ya later Ino-pig."

"Bye Sakura, and don't call me a pig!"

As I walked down the hall I saw Shikamaru looking a bit tired. I waved at him and went up the stairs to see the remaining matches.

When I got up there I saw Choji on the ground and Dosu standing there smiling victoriously over his rumpled body. I looked around and saw some solemn faces in the crowd. What had gone on while I was gone? I tried to question Naruto about it, but he seemed troubled and he didn't really give me the answers I wanted. I walked over to Gaara and asked him about it. He told me that Temari had beaten Tenten, Shikamaru had won his match, Naruto had won against Kiba, Neji and Hinata's fight had been intense but Neji ended up winning, Gaara had won his match against Lee, and I had seen the end of the last battle. I gave him my thanks and walked over to my team.

As I made my way back, Naruto began to question my actions.

"Sakura-chan what were you doing with that monster?"

"Who do you mean Naruto? Gaara?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, you don't know, but he did horrible things to the Fuzzy Brows."

"Naruto, Gaara is my friend. I can't just ignore him. He's been there for me when I needed a friend, I don't care what he is. I am not changing my mind about this, so you might as well let it go. Where is Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?"

"They left."

"Oh. Well, where did..."

"Will all the winners of the matches please come down to the arena please."

Me and Naruto walked towards the edge of the railing and jumped of the edge. We met the instructor at the bottom and he ordered us to take a number.

"This will determine the order of the matches, so pick wisely."

The matches ended up looking like this: Naruto would go first and he would face off against Neji. Then Gaara would go against Sasuke, then Kankuro against Shino, Temari would fight against me, and Shikamaru would fight against Dosu. We would have a month off to train, and then the final exams would begin.

After we walked out of the arena I went to my apartment and took a long hot shower, and got out of my dirty clothes and put on a black thick strap dress that reached just above my knees, it had a white lace up front mini flared skirt with white lace trim at the bottom, and it zipped up on the side. I but on some biker shorts underneath and went out. I thought about my training, but decided to go give Sasuke a visit.

I walked into the hospital and asked the lady at the front desk for his room number she gave it to me and I made my way to room number 309. As I walked up the stairs I was contemplating what to say, when I bumped into someone. I grabbed onto the railing and felt the person that I bumped into grab a hold of my waist.

"Hey Sakura."

I looked up and my eyes locked gazes with obsidian orbs.

"Sasuke...what are you doing out of your room?"

"I'm alright. I don't want to stay in a bed while I could be training."

"You look sick."

"Hn. Are you going to train today?"

"Yeah, I was after I came to see you how you were doing."

"Well, common I'll help you train." Wow, this was the first time he had actually offered to help me with something. He was sick though...I should make him go back to bed!

"But your..."

"Common."

He pulled me back to his room. He propped open the window, and turned around to look at me. He looked at me questioningly as if I was stupid or something.

"You don't mean to tell me that we are going out that way..."

"Hn. Hurry up." Was he insane? We couldn't jump out off the hospital window...it was reckless, uncalled for, CRAZY!

"What am I supposed to do...jump out?"

"Hn."

"Um..I don't think that's the best idea. I'm kind of wearing a dress..." Wonderful excuse Sakura! He won't make you jump out now. He will probably just throw me out the window.

He gave me a strange look before he walked towards me and lifted me up.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Hn."

He slid his frame out the window as he jumped down. I grabbed onto his neck as we made a fast descent down the building. He gave me an incredulous look as we landed on the soft grass with a "thunk".

I felt my cheeks turn bright red, and then he dropped me. I landed on my feet with some precision.

"Sasuke I'm going to kill you!"

"Hn. Your heavy." WHAT? Who does he think he is? Does that mean he thinks I'm fat. (Inner: Anime tears ran down her cheekbones, "Why Sasuke-kun? Why? Why must you call your future bride FAT?) Ugh...Shut Up Stupid INNNER!

"WHAT?"

"I'm leaving."

"But I thought you were going to train?" He had asked me to join him...right? Why was he being all bi-polar?

"Not with you. Your weak." With that he walked away and left me standing there looking like an idiot. How could I have feelings for a guy that acted that way? I stood there thinking about my problem when I felt my head burst. I have a light gasp as my vision began to blur. I quickly sat down and rested my head against the wall of the hospital, as I gave myself in to the vision.

_Sakura-chan it's time for you to know the truth. The truth about your clan. The Sato clan._

_I'm your real mother. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you who you were or where you came from because it was dangerous for you to know, but you need to train and learn the ways of the Sato clan. After this vision is finished you will gain all the power of the clan, and your real inheritance from us, your parents. Your appearance will also change because this vision will lift the genjutsu that was placed on you since birth. It was placed on you in case something happened to us, your parents. To find more answers about your clan and our origins seek your visions, for they will tell you the truth. You may also find some family archives that are hidden in Konoha. Good luck my daughter, and may you have a peaceful and fruitful life. I love you, as does your father._

I felt my mind push back with such force, and I came back to myself with such a rush that I felt dizzy. My mind and body felt heavy, as if I had been training for so long. I slowly got up to my feet, and made my way to the lake, so I could see my true form as my mother had called it. As I neared the river I felt myself shiver what if I looked nothing like myself, what if no one recognized me, what if I looked like a freak? I slowly made my way to end of the river and looked down at my reflection.

I let out a small gasp my hair was a shade of pale pink like pastel, and I had startling emerald eyes. My hair style was the same with the bangs that reached down to my left cheek, and my eyes completed my look. The black dress I was wearing made me look fragile, my skin had paled considerably (Due to her hair changing her skin looked paler than it did with the brown hair. Her skin did NOT change colors!) and my cheekbones seemed more angular. I stood there staring at my reflection until I felt a presence behind me. I turned around swiftly and emerald eyes met with obsidian. It was Sasuke standing there. He was giving me a look that said 'Your intruding in my personal space!'

"Who are you?"

A gave out a small giggle as I spun around in a circle, my body felt foreign and as light as a feather.

"It's me Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Sakura..." He stared at me with disbelieving eyes, and he seemed very reluctant to believe me.

"It's me really. I'm wearing the same thing I was wearing before aren't I?" He still seemed a little too untrustworthy.

"Hn. You look different."

"Yeah, I know it has to do with my real family." I covered my mouth instantly as Sasuke's eyes got a curious look in them.

"Well, I have to go Sasuke, see ya later. Bye!" I quickly turned around and made a run for it, but Sasuke was quick he grabbed my arm.

"Your real family? I thought you knew nothing about them?"

"Um...Sasuke I need to go."

"Sakura...Tell me!"

"Um...I have to go Sasuke...I have to go visit my mother I promised her we would have tea together." Hahaha! Me having tea that was definitely a horrible lie.

"Hn." With that he walked off, and left me there to think about what had just happened.

I made my way to the training fields were I could practice using my techniques. Maybe my new body would allow me to do new things. I felt excitement crawl through my being as I arrived to the training fields. I started off with ninjutsu and made my way up through genjutsu. Somehow my new body allowed me to do these things. I had a stronger stamina, and that meant I had more chakra to use. I moved my body swiftly through the branches, and twisted in the air as the traps I had laid set off.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, and I quickly turned around to face the bushes.

"Who's there?"

There was another low rustle, and then the bush moved violently.

"Just come out, and I won't hurt you!"

"Hi, my name is Nakatsumi Yori. I come from the Hidden Moon Village. I came to Konoha to train and become a better ninja."

"Oh...Hi I'm sorry if I scared you I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a ninja in Konoha. Do you need to go somewhere specific?"

"Not really. You know you're really cute."

I felt my blood race to my cheeks. What the hell? Just because some stranger says something like that doesn't mean you have to go and blush.

"You look cute when you blush, by the way I like your style."

"...Oh..thank you..."

"No problem, listen would you like to go on a date later, like around 7?"

"Um..."

"Come on I don't bite!" Yeah, that was definitely what I was afraid of, him biting me.

"Sure..."

"So I'll pick you up okay. Can I walk you home?"

"okay..." What a weird guy...

**Sasuke:**

I couldn't believe Sakura had lied to me, and now she was walking off with that guy that I was supposed to escort. Who did he think he was? He was complimenting my Sakura! He would never let this go...He was going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

I made sure I wasn't being to obvious about following them. I walked carefully and as quietly as I could to make sure this Yori guy didn't try anything fishy. My Sharingan was activated so I wouldn't miss a thing. I was glaring at the guy the whole time. I was sure he would try to make a move on Sakura. He didn't know anything about her, how could Sakura be going out with _him?_

They began to walk at a faster pace and then I did something that an Uchiha would never do I stepped on branch and the branch, and it made a crunching sound that made both Sakura and Yori stop. Sakura walked toward me, and I was sure she couldn't see me, but I didn't realize how wrong I was.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Hn." I wasn't going to make a fool of myself. I wasn't going to tell her I had been following her. What could be the best excuse in this situation.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Sorry for updating so late T_T. I'll try to update again this week, although it might be towards Friday, but I'll try. Enjoy the chapter, and I know this is a bad ending, but I'm tired and my parents yelled at me already cause it's like 12 and I have to go to school so sorry for the bad ending next chapter will be: Sato Clan Secret Revealed-The truth of Sakura's Origin. Enjoy this chapter and please review it might inspire me to update faster! Thanks!**

* * *

~Timafa12~


	7. The truth of Sakura's Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters from the show!**

**This Chapter has been edited and not just grammatically. A new section has been added.**

(I'm sorry...I never described Yori...well here it goes: Yori was handsome he had dark brown hair that fell loosely around him, and sometimes his bangs obstructed his vision, he was tall, but not as tall as Sasuke. He had hazel eyes, and a smile that could light up anybody's day. He wore Anbu pants, and a loose shirt that had a dark semicircle with a orange star in the middle (Clan Symbol))

* * *

**Normal:**

Sakura was waiting patiently for Sasuke to answer, but he seemed reluctant to speak. Sakura hoped he wasn't thinking of some lame excuse...she'd known someone was watching her, she could feel it in her bones.

Sasuke stared at her carefully before he answered the question.

"I was supposed to be escorting him to the Hokages office."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way of your mission..." Sakura had expected another reason, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment.

"Hn."

Yori was watching the exchange carefully. The awkwardness in the air seemed eager to be brought down.

"Well I really want to walk Sakura-chan to her house before I go to the Hokages office, if you don't mind."

"Hn."

All three of them made their way to Sakura's house. Sasuke tried to walk as close to Sakura as he could, while Yori tried to get closer to her. Sasuke was watching Yori closely waiting for him to try to attempt something, but the he seemed reluctant to do or say anything in front of Sasuke.

Sakura felt uncomfortable, Sasuke was walking so close, that their hands brushed, and Yori seemed to want to walk closer to her because she saw him inch his way into her personal space. She really felt like bolting and leaving both boys behind. They soon reached her house, and Yori gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you at seven, Sakura-chan!," he said as he ran back the way they had come. He didn't even bother to wait for Sasuke.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. She could see Sasuke glaring at Yori from the corner of her eye, which only increased her blush. Sakura stepped inside her house, but before she could close the door Sasuke stepped in and gave her a peck on the mouth. She felt her blush step up to a new level, and before she could ask Sasuke what the kiss had been about he had already disappeared.

**Sakura:**

Sakura walked into the house confused on what had just transpired outside. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her mothers room. As she walked in she noticed something strange about the room, it seemed eerie and dangerous not its usual calm, and peaceful atmosphere..

"Okaa-san...?" Her voice trembled despite there being no immediate danger.

Everything stayed quiet. Then she heard it, a quiet grumble. She was appalled. She quietly made her way towards the noise she heard. She slowly crept up the marble staircase as she made her way to her mothers room. Sakura stopped at the entrance then carefully eased the door open, and stepped inside. She scanned the room, and when she heard the grumble coming form below her. She stared at the floorboards quizzically. She tapped lightly over the floorboards, until she came to one that omitted a hollow sound. The sound that was coming from the floor resumed, but this time it seemed more desperate to be let out. She tried to find a clue to what could be inside when she spotted a small opening, she stuck her hand in and then pulled. The floor lifted up, and she was shocked by what lay before her.

**Sasuke:**

After giving Sakura that small kiss, he was in a better mood. He liked to fluster her, and it had irked him that the Yori guy had dared touch her in front of him. He had felt himself grow angered at his sudden move, and then he had done something else he had kissed her. He liked how her lips felt against his own like they could melt him. He liked her, but he knew that she would be an obstacle in his revenge, and he couldn't let that happen. Maybe, after he had achieved his revenge he could come back for her...maybe, though it was probably unlikely.

After dropping off Yori at the Hokages office he began the long walk to his apartment, and he was quietly thinking what could be done about his revenge. He needed more power, he knew the curse mark would give him the power, but he had to learn to control it, and the only way to do that would be to seek the man who gave him the curse mark.

Sasuke made his way inside his apartment, it really couldn't be called an apartment it was too big, but it was everything except comforting. He walked inside and he was too in to his thoughts to see that the room seemed different it was surrounded by a gloomy atmosphere. Sasuke made his way up the stairs to his room, and then promptly lay in bed wondering how to seek the man out.

**Sakura:**

She was speechless, the box was so intricate and wondrous. It was a medium sized box that was covered in cherry blossom petals they were all around the box and the lock was assembled with an emerald. Sakura stared at the box quizzically not knowing what to do, she gently lifted it up into her arms, and as soon as she did there was some sort of mechanical reaction to the box being lifted. The floor underneath the box shook, and then a small, petite, white cat purred its way out.

The cat analyzed Sakura before it sat in her lap and snuggled itself deeper in her embrace. Sakura was a bit taken back, then she heard the unmistakable sound of the door to the house opening. She quickly stood up alarmed, and proceeded to start panicking. The cat that had fallen to the ground and had been startled when she had leaped up like that, it didn't seem like it appreciated falling on the floor.

Sakura realized that she couldn't be caught like this. She quickly walked back to were she had found the box only to see that there was nothing to indicate that she had moved the tiles from the floor beneath her. She quickly bent down and tried to find the opening again, but all this was in vain because it had vanished into thin air.

She wasn't one to panic, but she knew her mother would be mad if she found Sakura in her room. So Sakura did the only thing possible and she ran out of the room with the items she found in her hands. She quickly made her way to her room and shut the door. The kitten had followed her to her room, and she was a little preoccupied as were it had come from. Sure it had come from the floor along with the box, but what had it been doing there, and more importantly what was inside the box. She was about to look at the lock again when she heard her mother yell at her.

"Sakura, get down here this instant!"

"I'm going. I'm going."

As she walked down to the living room, she wondered why her mother was in such a bad mood. She was never like this unless Sakura had been keeping something from her, not that she told her everything, but she always had a way of figuring things out.

When she finally appeared in the living room she was surprised to find Yori was standing there with her mother.

"Oh, hey Yori! What are you doing here?," she asked him uncertainly. Why was he at her house? Didn't he have to go talk to the Hokage.

"Don't tell me you forgot Sakura-chan! We have a date!"

"...oh...oh my god...I completely forgot. I am so sorry. I have to get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Mine as well sit down, dear. Sakura always likes to look her best." He mother of course was not helping the situation.

Sakura ran back up to her room, and she went straight to her dresser to find something to wear. When she opened it, she saw the most perfect silver dress she had ever seen. She gawked at it...when had she gotten such a lovely piece. She was wondering if she should wear it, but decided against it. Besides Yori had looked casual so if she put on the dress she would look dramatically overdressed.

In the end, Sakura decided to wear some jeans with a lime green tutu, and a black long sleeved shirt that said "Bite Me" on the front. She put her hair in a bun which was held in place by senbon letting some of her pink tresses frame her face. She quickly walked down the stairs and was met by her mothers disapproving look and Yori's surprised facial expression.

"What?"

"Dear, don't you think you should wear something more suitable?"

"Mom, common you already know that my style is different from yours."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that Yori will agree with me. That is hardly clothes to wear on a date. Don't you agree Yori?"

Yori looked uncomfortable in the situation, so Sakura decided to spare him.

"Fine. I'll go change."

Sakura ran back up to her room, and opened her dresser. She picked a skirt that her mother had given her a few years back. It was a soft blue, and it had white flowers that adorned the right half of it. She put on a dark blue button up dress shirt with long sleeves. She decided to put on white ballet shows to finish off her "mother approved look". She made her way down stairs, and stared at her mother.

"Well...? How do I look?"

"Sakura, darling that looks great. Now common now you're already late."

"Yeah, yeah."

Her mother ushered Yori and Sakura out of the house. Sakura awkwardly stood outside her house with Yori next to her.

"Sorry about that my mother tends to get carried away.." Sakura mumbled.

Yori just laughed before he said, " You should meet my mother. I'm sure she is not as troublesome as yours. Were would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. We could go to the ramen stand. Naruto is sure starting to rub off on me."

"Okay. Who is Naruto?"

"He is my other teammate. Don't worry you can't miss him. He's probably at the ramen stand as we speak."

As they arrived at the ramen stand they could hear a loud boisterous noise coming from inside.

Sakura smiled at Yori. "See, I bet that is Naruto."

They walked in and sat down next to the obnoxious blonde.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad your here, now I won't be the only one suffering. Teme is being mean today."

"Oh...Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Well, he sure seems happy that we are here."

"...who are you? Are you Sakura's boyfriend, or are you her lover?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows at Yori.

Naruto's question caused Sasuke's eyes to widen and Sakura and Yori's face blushed a deep crimson.

"Naruto...Yori is just my friend."

"Yeah Sakura-chan I knew it! I knew you would confess your love to me!"

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! JUST BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh Sakura-chan take it easy. No need to get violent..."

Everyone sweat-drops! XP

"Well guys it was nice seeing you, but it's getting late. I'll see you guys around!"

"Sakura, wait I'll walk you!"

"It's fine Yori. You need to get to know your new teammates after all."

"Wait...what?" 'My new teammates?'

"See you guys tomorrow!"

Sakura walked towards her house in silence. She felt warm and satisfied with the night she had had. As she reached her front porch she remembered the items she had discovered, and she made a promise that she would figure out what they meant. She couldn't forget about her real parents either, how was she supposed to figure out the clans secrets? Confusion began to overtake her as she walked inside her home.

"Sakura, how did your date go with Yori?"

"Oh it was fine. It wasn't really a date now that I think about it. We ended up meeting with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Sakura, your not supposed to be hanging around with "them" your only supposed to interact with them during missions. Your image would be ruined if they saw you with them all the time."

"Mother, please don't do this. They are my teammates it's only normal that I interact with them."

"Sakura please you don't understand, it's fine when your on missions and training, but when your on your own you should interact with others. Like they Hyuga's, that Neji is sure to be a suitable husband."

"Mother! I'm 12!"

Her mother gave a sigh as she ushered her away. "I'm busy right now Saku, we will talk about this later."

Sakura marched up to her room and slammed the door. How could her mother say something like that to her? How could she? She would never marry someone for their status or their money. Why couldn't she see it?

She quickly changed into her pajamas. She carefully went to pick up the small box from her bed and looked at it incredulously. She stared at the lock...how was she supposed to open it? There wasn't a keyhole, and the lock wouldn't budge. The cat went over to her and purred as it rubbed against her leg.

"Come here kitty. Do you know how to open the box?"

The cat stared at Sakura it's eyes seemed to say 'are you stupid?' Sakura sighed and picked up the cat and gave it a small hug. The cat meowed at her and she laughed at it she petted its soft white coat, she felt something prick her finger and she pulled back her hand.

"Ow.." she muttered.

She looked at her finger, a few drops of blood fell from her hand onto the box. She quickly got up to get some paper to stop her bleeding finger. When she got back she was startled to see that the box was glowing. The cat was pawing at it as if he wanted to try something. Sakura made her way towards them and picked up the cat again. She looked at it, and that's when she discovered what had pricked her finger there was a small key hanging on the cats collar. She quickly unhooked it from the cats collar and walked to the strange box.

She stood there analyzing it. Where could the key go? She looked around the lock until she found a small metal covering. She gently lifted it and found a small hole. She placed the key inside and slowly turned it. She heard the small click and she slowly pulled the lock out. She wasn't too sure if she should open the box. It could be something very dangerous, maybe she should have gone to speak to the Third Hokage instead of keeping the problem to herself.

She shook the doubtful thoughts away as she slowly opened the box. A searing pain engulfed her as she realized what was going on. The last thing she remembered seeing was the cat's curious sapphire eyes staring straight at her.

_She awoke in a strange landscape. It looked like Konoha, but everything was out of place. There was a huge mansion were the Hokage tower used to be. She slowly made her way to the mansion, and she saw the name she had been searching for inscribed there, "Sato Household", she knocked on the door. Her presumed father appeared, and he gestured her inside._

"_You will find what you are looking for in the box. All the clans secrets, and your mission is in the scrolls. For now you must know the truth about what happened and how we were killed."_

"_We were a prestigious clan. One of the most feared in the world, even more than the Uchiha clan. Of course none of us were as strong as many of the other clans presumed only a limited number of people could use the strongest abilities. Even though, we told them this, they thought of us as lying scum that just wanted to take control and destroy everything in our path. Most of the clan members decided to escape from the village, and many of them live hidden. Your mother and I wanted to remain here for it was our birthplace and home. We thought that we would be safe, but soon other clans began to pester the village elders. Rumors started circulating about how many your mother and I had killed, so they decided that we were to be put to death. Of course your mother and I fought hard telling them that we just wanted to live peacefully in the village and have our own family. We were forced to sign and oath that said we were never to kill anyone from the village at any cost. We had you, Sakura, a few years after the oath had been made,and we were happy for a few years before it all turned to turmoil. We were just trying to protect you. Someone had broken into our house and they were heading towards your room we did what normal parents would do in the situation we tackled him down. We never meant to do him harm, but by the time we realized that we had killed him it was too late. The villagers came down to protest, and you know the rest._

"_I see."_

"_Sakura you have to be careful. I would like for you to flee the village with Yori."_

"_Yori knows who I am?"_

"_Yes. His clan was close to ours, and I sent a messenger to warn them about our downfall. I also told them about my daughter, and they said they would come get you when the time was right."_

"_So I'm supposed to abandon my village, my home?"_

"_No, Sakura you will not be leaving any time soon you need to learn and read the scrolls. Learn of the clans past, and then one day will come when you will leave to go train to the hidden village of the blossom, but you still need time to learn and to adapt to your new powers."_

"_What do you mean "powers"?_

"_Sakura you are not ordinary in time you will learn to control the 5 elements, and you will be the leader that the Sato clan has been looking for. Do not fear for all will end well in your journey, even if it seems as it will never be, it will happen. You may lose loved ones, teammates, and yourself for some time, but you will come out of the darkness and bring us to a new beginning."_

"_Father, when will I leave the village?"_

"_The time will come, but not now, not now it is far to early...too early. You will obtain markings, markings that will make your skin glow, that will help you out and mark you as the one."_

"_I don't understand there is so much I want to know!"_

"_Time is running out. I cannot say anymore it is forbidden. You must find your own path. I love you, but you must go now."_

"_Father! Wait please...I cannot do this on my own!"_

"_You must! You must! Everything depends on you!"_

"_Father!"_

Sakura was jerked back to reality. She felt the tears come down her cheeks leaving soft trails of teardrops raining down her face.

"I can't do this...I can't..."

The cat made it's way to Sakura and plopped down in her lap waiting for her to strike is snow white fur. She gently eased the cat up and embraced it. Letting everything flow out of her the sobs only growing louder and louder. Her life had changed drastically in a matter of seconds, and she was a lost child once more.

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He had a strange feeling crawling up his skin. He slowly stood up, and looked around. He was practically daring someone to jump out. He was about to relax when he heard someones voice...

"Sasuke-san, it's nice to know that you are well. I see that your cursed mark has been sealed."

"Kabuto. What the hell are you doing here, and what do you want with me?"

"Impatient as always Sasuke-san. I came to tell you that you can escape after the exams. There will be people here sent from Orichimaru that can help you escape. If you want the power to defeat your brother you must learn to control the cursed mark." A small smirk of amusement was seen on Kabuto's features. "Just think about it for now Sasuke-san. You will never grow strong in this pathetic village, your teammates are dragging you down already."

**I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! It was hard to come up with things, and my school had exams for us and it was really stressful time :( I wanted this chapter to be good, and it took me a while to get it to the point where I liked how it sounded. I hope everyone enjoys it, and I hope there are no major mistakes in it. I will probably end up editing this chapter :/, but not for a while. Enjoy it because I think my updates are going to be late for a while, but I will try my best on it! Thank You For Reading!**

* * *

~Timafa12~


	8. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own How to Save a Life -Song used!**

**Sakura:**  
The sun was shinning and the rays of sunlight that came in through the window caused me to wake up. I made my way to the bathroom, and that's when I realized what had gone on last night. I looked at myself in the mirror, and slowly touched my hair. 'Wow,' I thought, 'Things really do change when you least expect them to.' I took a shower and proceeded to change into my training clothes, which consisted of a black tank top and a navy blue skirt with slits on the side with biker shorts underneath. I needed to start training, so that I could learn more about my clan and my future.

I walked towards the window and stood there wondering why my mother had not noticed my appearance had changed. Was there still a genjutsu on me? Could everyone see what I really looked like or was it just a few of them?

"Sakura, breakfast is waiting you don't want to be late!"

Coming mother! I slowly made my way to the kitchen, and I ended up tripping down a couple steps. (**:) She's clumsy!**) As I walked in I asked my mother about my appearance, "Mother don't I look different? I mean my hair, my eyes, do they seem normal to you?"

"Sakura, you look fine. Stop pestering me, and go train, you don't want to be a bother to your teammates do you?"**(Sakura's "mother" is supposed to be mean and grumpy old hag, so don't be surprised. She will have a lot of mood changes throughout the story. She also can not see that Sakura's appearance changed because she's evil I tell you! EVIL! Muahahahaha!...Sorry about that...ignore, ignore.)**

"Yes, Okaa-san." I quickly ate my breakfast not wanting my mother to start yelling at me for the chores that I hadn't bothered to do. She never really ever gave me a break, she was always trying to make my life complicated. After finishing my breakfast, I ran back up to my room before she could induce any more lectures upon me. I opened the door to my room and made a note to myself to remember to buy cat food for the little kitty that I had found. I looked over to my bed and saw that the box had somehow ended up on my nightstand. I carefully made my way over to it, and gently picked the box up. I was about to put it down, when I noticed a scroll next to my lamp. The scroll looked old and pretty torn up I slowly reached for it, and I was about to open it when I noticed the time.

'Oh no! Naruto and Sasuke are going to kill me if I am late for training again!' I quickly put on a shirt and some shorts and grabbed my kunai pouch. I was about to leave when I decided that I would take the scroll with me; I could always say that it was an old archive about the Haruno's.

I quickly ran down to the front door, and yelled goodbye to anyone within earshot before I zoomed out the door. Once I stepped outside, I felt a sense of relief. The day was perfect for training, forgetting about the time I paced myself and slowly made my way to the training grounds. The sky was the perfect hue of blue, the wind chided me to move at a slower pace, and the petals that fell seemed to dance before they fell to the ground.

**With Naruto and Sasuke:**  
"Where is she, she's never this late! Do you think something could have happened to her Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Teme, why do you have to be so bloody quiet! At this rate I think Kakashi will get here before her."

"Shut up, dobe. Your giving me a headache."

"TEME! I'm going to kill you!"

"Why do you have to be such an idiot, you dobe."

"Why you..."

"Yo!, sorry I'm late. You see I was walking down the street, and I saw this elderly woman..."

"Save it Kakashi-sensei! Sakura is in trouble! I can feel it, she is never this late."

"Naruto, I saw Sakura this morning she seemed fine to me."

"But she's so late!" Naruto chided.

"Hn."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Isn't it such a nice day today."

"Hey, Sakura why did you change your hair, and why are your eyes green?"**(Yes, Naruto didn't notice when they were at the ramen stand because there was bad lighting that and I *coughForgotcough* about her appearance. Plus you know he's dense. I mean how can he not tell Hinata likes him! Sorry, sorry...Yes I do realize I am ranting THANK YOU VERY MUCH.)**

"Um, I was..."

"Not that it looks bad. It actually looks more "you" , you know."

"Dobe. You say something smart for once."

"TEME!..."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get started Sasuke and Naruto you two will spar, and Sakura I need to talk to you for a moment."

* * *

"Sakura, have you had any more of those visions."

"Uhm. Yes, I have but they are more personal now. They deal with my original family. I think I have had some visions of the future, but they only come in glimpses. There are some things that I just do sometimes, that seem so natural, yet I have never really done them before. Does that even make sense?"

"Yes. So you haven't seen anything about the future of Konoha. Like the invasion that you foresaw a few months ago?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Sakura, take care of yourself, and don't let those visions dominate your senses."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei! By the way is Yori going to come today?"

"Hai, he should be here soon. You will spar with him, understood?"

"Hai!"

"By the way Sakura I like your new look! Your hair actually looks pretty natural." It was natural, but I didn't bother telling him that. I let it go, this time. ***evil glare***

"Thanks Kakashi-senpai!"

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Hn. Yeah right dobe."

"Oh yeah, teme bring it on!"

"You sound like a cheerleader..."

"TEME you are going DOWN you hear me! DOWN!"

And so the spar between Naruto and Sasuke commences meanwhile Yori arrives...

Yori walked towards the training grounds. He wondered how he could get Sakura to train with him because she must not know that he was there to help her. As he reached the grounds he saw Sakura standing by the entrance. He waved at her as he ran up to meet her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, hey Yori...um...so I know why your really here."

Yori was startled. How could she have figured it out so fast? He heard Sakura laugh, and so she looked up at her startling emerald eyes.

"I didn't figure it out by myself you know. I had some help from a very cute white kitten."

"You found the box already!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, it called to me."

"Okay...I guess that makes sense. Let's start. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for anything. Hit me with your best shot."

"I guess this will help you out in the Chunnin Exams too."

"Yeah I guess..." Sakura looked at him with a small smile.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that the day of the Chunnin Exams won't be such a great day for Konoha."

"Oh, did you have a vision?"

"Yeah...Wait, how did you know that?"

"Well, in order to teach you I need to know more about your clan, so my parents taught me some things about it."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it. I don't know any secrets or anything just all the basic information."

"Alright. Let's get training before Kakashi-sensei comes and checks on us."

I began to send a flurry of attacks to Sakura, and to my surprise she avoided all of them. She aimed a punch towards me, and I moved just in time. The tree that was behind me exploded into little chopped pieces of wood. I stared at her in wonder.

"Future visions do help me, you know." She said before disappearing, and then reappearing before me aiming another punch at my face. Her hand glazed my face and that little touch caused a searing pain to erupt in my head. Before I could move she had me down he legs straddling my waist. "I won," she said letting a small smile grace her face. I felt the heat rush to my face and I let a out a mumble.

"What's that? What did you say?"

"I said fine you won. Now can you get off me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Sakura-chan, will you please get off me?" She let out a laugh as she removed herself from me.

"So much for teaching you about your powers."

"Oh, that had nothing to do with my powers that was just what I would have learned if I had gone with the same dull of a future I had planned." Sakura looked down for a moment before steadying her gaze. "Still, at least in that future I had friends." She added quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it I will always be your friend." Her lips curved up, and she gave me a hug. "Thank you, Yori."

**Sakura:**

Yori had been training with me for two weeks and I could see an improvement in my movements and style. Even though, I knew many jutsu's didn't mean that I was able to use them. My body wasn't ready to let me use the advanced jutsu's that I had seen in my visions. Yori's training helped me gain better control of the elements, and it enhanced my strength. I was learning and training with him when time would permit it, and I was learning so much. The Chunnin exams were in a few days, but I didn't know if I could go through with it. If I won my match someone would surely notice that my strength had increased, and I really didn't want any unwanted attention.

The scroll I had found had been written in some sort of weird language, and I couldn't find a way to decipher it. I hadn't told anyone about it. Maybe Yori could help me break the code. Naruto and Sasuke had been training non-stop, and in my heart I knew that Sasuke would run after the Chunnin Exams. I didn't want to be near him because I knew the pain would only worsen if I let myself be close to him. I knew that I would have to abandon my hometown, and I knew Naruto would be hurt because of me. Naruto would have to stand alone, and I would be labeled as a traitor. I couldn't believe it the pain that I would cause all my friends. How was I supposed to ask for forgiveness. How was I supposed to forgive myself for causing my friends such an immense pain.

I made my way to my bed, and slowly sat down. The kitten came up to me and purred at my feet.

"What's wrong Kit?**(Kit is the cat's name :D)**Do you feel sad too?"

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

"Hey, Sasuke! Have you noticed that Sakura-chan has been hanging out with Yori more often? I mean she doesn't really ever want to train with us anymore. She only trains with Yori, and every time we ask her to hang out she declines. I wonder what's wrong with her..."

"Dobe. Sakura just wants her space."

"But she hangs out with Yori!"

"He stalks her..."

"What? You can't be serious...wait...how do you know?"

"Hn."

"So you've been stalking Sakura-chan! Looks like the Teme is in love!"

"Shut up baka! I saw Yori following her the other day..."**(Stop lying to yourself Sasuke. Sheesh be honest and express your feelings for once! You stupid ice cube! Of course he is a very hot/sexy ice cube hehehe.)**

**Sakura:**  
Sakura lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She watched the glow-in-the-dark-stars on her ceiling wondering what would happen. Would it really be the best for her to give up on the Chunnin Exams. As she lay there she sang to herself and she let her mind clear

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

**(Song is not mine and I do not own it!) So sorry for such a late update T_T. I have had so much work to do (School is literally killing me at the moment.), and I tried to work on this chapter but I was seriously stumped for a while. I feel really bad for not updating in like 2 months, and I am not dead, but I did say that I may be slow at updating. I know I leave a lot up to your imaginations and I am sorry about that. It's kind of like a filler chapter I just didn't feel up to writing the Chunnin Exams -the final rounds, and I wanted to add a little twist to it. So next chapter will be the Final rounds of the Chunnin exams and it will also deal with Sakura's decision of dropping out or continuing with the exams. Hope I am forgiven. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. (I will also be posting up a new story! Hopefully soon it will be one of those high school flick things, and I want to make it original and not like all the others on here so hopefully the first chapter will be up and running soon.) I want to give you a small preview of the next chapter it's just a few sentences, but hopefully it will prompt you to keep on reading :) Here goes!**

"Sakura-chan you can't be serious!"

"Naruto, please you have to hear me out! It may be our only choice. You want to save Sasuke don't you?"

"Yes, but it's risky. What if it goes wrong? You could be killed!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and I am sure Yori will be fine too. Trust me on this Naruto. I promise not to let you down."

"Sakura we need to move now! We can't be standing here while someone is in mortal danger."

"Everyone move out!"

"Hai!"

**~Timafa12~**


	9. The Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Sakura:**

Today was the day. My final decision was to drop out of the competition. I could not afford to let the others see the extent of my abilities. It could be a disastrous event, and it was something that wasn't worth explaining. Yori and I planned to escape a little after the Chunnin Exams. I also knew that Sasuke would leave the village, and unlike my vision I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Naruto would certainly not understand my decision to abandon the exams, but I had come up with a backup plan. I would never miss the exams, but I had made a small poison that would make me look sick so everyone believed that I wasn't ready for the matches.

I got dressed in some comfortable clothes, and then put on some make-up that would make me look pale. I thought I looked horrid, hopefully everyone else would think so as well. Team 7 had planned to meet at the bridge, our usual meeting place before missions. I slowly made my way outside of my house. Once I was a few blocks away from the bridge I prepared my act. I came up coughing and wheezing, and everyone just looked disgusted. That was definitely the reaction I was looking for, but it didn't please me in the least.

I reached the bridge and was relieved to find that I was the first one there. At least I had some peace to myself, even if it wasn't meant to last. A few minutes later, I saw Sasuke walking up to meet me.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Nice to know you listen at least…"

All Sasuke could do was glare because he obviously wasn't in a very talkative mood. It was a very interesting five minutes we stood there glaring at each other. I seriously could not see what I saw in this guy, or why other girls were so interested in hitting on him. Besides his looks there was nothing else that was remotely attractive.

Yori arrived after Sasuke, and things got more awkward.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." He said as he gave a slight nod, and then he gave me a playful smile. I knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to provoke Sasuke, but it didn't work because Sasuke didn't even throw a glance.

"Good morning Yori." I opted in a very soft whisper.

"Are you feeling well? You look sick."

"No, I am actually not feeling good at all."

"I don't thing it's wise to participate in the exams, you look so terrible."

"I won't be, don't worry, my mother made sure to threaten me enough."

That's when I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before, there was white specs starting to appear on Sasuke's clothes.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu." A stream of fire erupted from my mouth at the imposter. A loud 'poof' was heard and in his place was a log.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked Yori. I was wondering if Sasuke had just sent it since he couldn't make it on time.

"Who knows? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, though that was probably a bad idea considering I am sick."

"We should probably go. Naruto told me that he would be at the arena, he was running late."

"Alright, let's go."

Once we arrived at the stadium I presented myself to the Hokage, and told him that I would not be able to continue. He was shocked, but he accepted my excuse. Yori and I went to sit down we choose the closes seats we could to the arena. The matches were about to commence, and all the contestants were told to meet in the arena.

Mostly everyone had arrived, but there was still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage said he would postpone the match to see if he would arrive on time. He announced that I had decided that I would drop out due to some illness I had received, and then he said something about Dosu being unable to continue. So the matches had been altered: Naruto and Neji would be the first match, Kankuro against Shino, Temari against Shikamaru, and Gaara against Sasuke. The crowd was disappointed by the changes.

Naruto's fight was grand. He started out doing recklessly, and he was close to being defeated so many times, but he never gave up. He finished off Neji with his own Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, and he advanced to the next round of matches. Shino didn't even have to move a finger because for some reason Kankuro resigned, and the crowd was not pleased at all. Shikamaru's match dragged on and when he was about to win he resigned, saying how he didn't have enough chakra to continue. (We all know he was probably just being lazy.) The turn of events left the crowd appalled. When those matches were over, Sasuke had still not arrived. They were about to give the match to Gaara, when he appeared at the center of the arena. Gaara looked strange; he kept on going on about blood. I simply couldn't watch the match. I left and was sitting outside the arena when Yori came out looking panicked.

"The village…under attack…Kakashi…"

I grabbed his hand and we hurried to the arena where I saw a bunch of people lying there. They had been placed under a genjutsu. I walked towards Kakashi, and asked him how we could help.

"Wake up Naruto, and Shikamaru! Go after Sasuke and Gaara. I'll send Pakkun with you, do your best!"

I sent Yori to wake up Shikamaru, and I worked on Naruto. I explained everything that Kakashi told me, and we went to look for Yori.

"Yori, did you tell Shikamaru the plan already?"

"He wasn't even caught in the genjutsu he heard every word Kakashi said."

"This is troublesome…"

"Let's move!"

Pakkun led us, and we anxiously followed. This is what I had seen, in my vision. I was hoping that the Hokage had taken precaution because I didn't want him to die. We ran non-stop until we finally reached them. Gaara…looked like a monster.

I ran towards him.

"No! Sakura stop! He isn't coherent right now." Yori exclaimed.

I didn't listen to him, and I advanced toward Gaara.

"Gaara, listen to me. You don't want this…you're a good person. Give me your hand!"

I didn't have time to think I needed him to listen to me. I needed to say something to get to him. I couldn't let my fear take control I knew he would listen.

"Gaara-kun don't you trust me?"

I heard him groan and then I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. The pain was too great for me to handle, and I collapsed.

_There isn't a way out. You need to head out soon! He's coming for you…that man…that horrible man has found out the truth about you. You must flee before it's too late Sakura! Do you hear me?_

_Where am I? What happened? Who are you?_

_I am your grandfather. You must come to the Hidden Village of the Blossom soon. Please, it's for your own good…I will tell you everything and I will teach you our ways._

_Will one more week in Konaha be enough? I can not leave yet…_

_Do what you must, but hurry! I am not sure if one week is wise; at this point…hurry…_

_Wait…don't go I have some questions!_

_It's too hard to maintain the connection…I am sorry. I will answer your questions once you arrive. Sakura, please, don't-_

I felt my body once again. I was being carried by someone. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw hazel eyes staring with worry at me.

"Yori…what happened…"

"You passed out. Naruto took care of Gaara. I think they are friends now. Are you alright?" He asked with concern, as he gave me a small smile.

"Good, everyone is safe. My grandfather…contacted me…" I said confused.

Yori's eyes darkened, and then I saw Naruto next to us. I shut my mouth quickly, but Yori's eyes remained dark. We moved in silence towards the village. Sasuke and Naruto were admitted into the hospital. They had been very badly injured in the fight against Gaara. What was more shocking was the story of the Hokages passing. Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to leave the hospital to attend the funeral, but they were admitted back in afterwards. Everyone was feeling down, and there was a storm brewing in Konoha. Even the heavens were sad…the sky raged and burned.

(A few nights after the battle)  
My dreams were troubling me, and I knew that Sasuke was leaving. I slowly got up from bed, and I put on my purple jeans and a pink shirt. I pulled on my black hoodie and headed out into the night. I walked to the bench, and sat down…waiting. I felt him before I saw him.

"Sasuke…" I whispered

He turned around, and stared plaintively at me.

"That's the way to head out of Konoha…your leaving?"

"Hn. I have something I need to do."

"I see. You can go…I won't say or do anything until I'm sure you're far enough."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Why would you do that?"

"I have no need to stop you, and I don't really care what you do…it's your life after all. I have my own life to follow, as I am sure you have yours." I stood up from the bench, and stared into his obsidian orbs.

"I see…Goodbye Sakura."

"Goodbye Sasuke. Once you leave you will stop being my teammate, and next time we cross paths you will be my enemy. Reach your goal…Reach your dreams…and forget we were ever friends." I turned around, and I saw him do the same. 'Farewell Sasuke-kun…until we meet again.'

A lone tear slid down my cheek…that's all you deserve Sasuke. You abandoned everything for power and revenge…you are no friend of mine. I walked back to my house, and waited for a while before I went to tell them about Sasuke leaving the village.

I was a good actress, and my job was to convince them to give me the mission to retrieve Sasuke along with Yori. I went to talk with the next Hokage, and she agreed to give team 7 the mission along with some others. Kiba, Naruto, Yori, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and I would try to retrieve Sasuke. This was the chance for Yori and me to escape.

I went home, and packed all the things that I would need for my journey to the other village. I put the box and the scrolls into my pack. I couldn't leave the beautiful made dress there, so I carefully folded it and added it to my pack. I couldn't figure out what to do with the kitten. It was too harsh to force it into a pack, and I didn't want it following me around because that would make people wonder.

In the end, I decided that I would see if Kit (cat's name) would follow us. "You need to follow us, but in a discreet manner. Do you understand?" Kit seemed to nod her head. I was afraid I was hallucinating, but that was all I could do. I would have to trust that Kit would understand me. I felt dread of thinking that this may have been the last time I would see her, so I gave her a bone crushing hug. "Goodbye Kit."

The mission was to track Sasuke down, and to try to get him back to the village. We were advancing fast, and Yori and I needed to do something fast. We couldn't reach Sasuke because we needed to disappear first.

"Hey, there are two paths now. One leads to the left and the other leads to the right. We need to split up." Yori said.

"I don't think that's the best idea…that's probably what they want us to do." Shikamaru answered suspiciously.

"We have no choice…we have to do this."

"Let me see the other path."

"It looks kind of fake to me…we should send two that way."

"Are you sure?"

"If it looks that bad it's probably not real. You and Sakura go check it out…we will track the more prominent path."

"Alright…" I answered.

"Sakura-chan you can't be serious!"

"Naruto, please you have to hear me out! It may be our only choice. You want to save Sasuke don't you?"

"Yes, but it's risky. What if it goes wrong? You could be killed! If it's a trap they might take you and Yori hostage."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and I am sure Yori will be fine too. Trust me on this Naruto. I promise not to let you down."

"Sakura we need to move now! We can't be standing here while someone is in mortal danger."

"Everyone move out!"

"Hai!"

We watched as everyone headed in the opposite direction.

"We did it." I told Yori.

"Yes, we did, but now is the most difficult part. We need to travel fast and light and hope that they don't suspect that we deserted them."

"Yori, at this point they will probably suspect that we were captured. I doubt they would think that we deserted them."

"I hope your right. I don't want to be interrogated as a criminal when we get back…if we get back."

"We will get back…"

Yori led the way to the Hidden Village of the Blossoms. I paid close attention to remember the way, so I wouldn't get lost in the future. There were so many twists and turns, but I managed to keep track of my surroundings. We had been running for about five hours when we heard a commotion coming from the forest.

"Yori, do you think it's them?"

"No…the chakras are different. We need to hide our chakra and hope that they have no interest in us."

We waited anxiously for the ninjas to pass us (want to guess who it was...Sasuke and them people taking a shortcut to try to avoid the other team), but they never did. They were going at about the same pace as we were. Yori grabbed my arm and motioned for me to get down.

"Let's just let them get ahead of us." He whispered quietly. I nodded my head in response. The ninjas were slowly getting away from us.

"Hey, Yori I don't mean to pry, but you never talk about your family…"

"…My family was killed by a group called the Akatsuki-"

"Really? I've heard of them, a lot, actually."

"After I take you to the village I will seek them out and avenge my clan."

"Hey! That's no way to think of it. You can't take the whole organization down by yourself. You'll need help. If you stay until I finish my training, I promise I will help you avenge your clan."

"I don't want to trouble you…"

"It's no trouble at all. Imagine heading back to Konoha after having defeated the Akatsuki."

"I am just causing trouble for you. Your training will take years, and defeating Akatsuki might take longer…I can't alienate you from your home like that."

"Yori, you're my friend. I want to help you, and being away from home doesn't seem bad when I have you. Plus, if you stay for my training I won't be the only one getting better, you will too."

"You do make a good point, Sakura. Alright, I will accompany you with training, and stay with you."

"And together we will take down Akatsuki. I am not taking no for an answer, so you might as well get used to the idea."

Yori gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Sakura. You are a wonderful friend."

"No problem! That's what I am here for to help out my friends! Well at least that's one reason."

We were silent for a while before I felt the impeccable need to ask something.

"Hey, Yori…do you remember them…? Your parents?"

He gave me a small glance and an apathetic look.

"They were killed when I was ten. I was out the day it happened…training. I was trying to master a jutsu that our sensei had showed us, and I lost track of time. When I was going back home I ran into this girl that was maybe four years old. She was lost, and she was in a panic. I told her to stop crying because I was going to help her find her mother, but then she told me she didn't have a mother or father. I remember feeling such pity, and then there was a feeling of dread in my gut. I let it go, and asked the girl who she lived with. She told me she lived with her grandma, she told me her street name and I took her home. I remember seeing her grandma so relieved, and I asked her if she was alright. She told me there was a very dangerous association out looking for survivors of the Sato Clan, and that she had feared that her granddaughter had gotten mixed up with them. I knew that we lived with some of the survivors of the clan, so I hurried home. When I got there the house was a mess…they had burned down part of it…all that was left was ash, and that wasn't the worst part. They killed everyone that they had found in the most gruesome ways…the bodies were so mangled that it was impossible to tell who was who. I was so scared, and then I heard a weak whisper…it was my father…he looked so scary…he looked so…horrible. I couldn't believe that my once benevolent father was left looking so disfigured. He had blood all over him, half of his face had been smashed in…you could see parts of his skull peeking out…and that wasn't the worst part in his hand he was holding my mother…she had been blown to pieces. That's when I realized that my father was trying to say something. I leaned in and he told me: 'Protect the chosen child. Our legacy is that we must protect the young girl who can bring our clan peace. Promise me…you'll protect her…she lives in the fire country. She has been hidden, not even she knows her origins.'"

"That child is-"

"Yes, you, I remember being so mad, so angry that I had promised to protect a child who had brought my parents fall. I was a naïve child who only thought about his parent's death, and the last words my father said to me had been of another. I felt so insignificant…like I didn't matter to them at all. At some point I even believed that they loved your clan more than their child, but then I realized how childish I was being. My parent's wanted me to be happy. They wanted me to protect the child, so one day that child could bring us peace. You see my parents thought ahead, they wanted to give their future clan hope and tranquility. I went to search for surviving member s of the Sato clan…I needed refuge. I traveled far, and one day I found entrances that lead me to the Bloss Village or the Hidden Village of Blossom. There I learned about your clan as well as my duty to you. I was born to be your helper or follower whatever you want to call it. My parents had taught me well, but it was nothing compared to the training I received in order to be able to protect you."

"I had no idea…" I answered him.

"You weren't supposed to know either. I was supposed to ease you in to your true self, but when I got to the village you already knew a lot. I was baffled. I wasn't sure what to do, and then you said you had been having visions…I was unsure of what to do, until I realized that you probably were way ahead than what the elders of the clan thought you would be. I must warn you. Your grandfather…don't trust him he's not a nice guy at all…he does such horrible things for the smallest of disobedience's. You have awakened some of your clan secrets, but as far as I can tell you haven't awakened your kekkai genkai, which is good because it's not an easy thing to control. "

"Do you know what it does?"

"Sort of…I've heard people say that when you activate it your eyes turn white, and that you can see small cherry blossoms falling like a continuous stream, but the kekkai genkai are rarely passed on, so very few have them. I think it's a combination of the Byakugan and the Sharingan, but I'm not really sure."

"I see…Do you know of anyone who has it in the village?"

"Yes…his name is Sahn Sato. He is about our age…12. He awakened it, but he doesn't have the visions yet, which is surprising because the visions come before the sight. He's a pain…I bet he'll like you though. I don't know if I should tell you this…"

"What is it about?"

"Marriage, Engagement, Arranged…"

"Are you trying to say that I have an arranged marriage? With who?"

"That was exactly what I was trying to say. Well…you're engaged to Sahn Sato…Your parents arranged it when your mother and his mother were still pregnant. "

"Are his parents still alive?"

"No, they were killed by Akatsuki also."

"How do you know Akatsuki caused the attack?"

"I asked around the village for any suspicious characters, and their uniform was perfectly described."

"Oh…is Sahn also hoping to avenge his parent's deaths?"

"Yes, but you'll have to meet him before you get to ask him to join us. We need to get moving I think those ninjas are pretty far away by now."

"Sorry for the interrogation…I just now very little about who I am nowadays."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's keep moving, though we can still talk if you like."

"It's alright you have already given me a lot to think about."

Yori and I continued traveling until dusk, and that's when we decided that we really needed some sleep. We were both confident enough about our distance so we decided to put traps around the camp, so we both could sleep. We were jolted from our sleep by a trap going off, and Yori burst out laughing when he saw who had been caught. He was a teenager, very good looking, he had toned arms and a toned chest from what I could see, his hair was ebony and it was moderately long, he had dark brown eyes that seemed to shimmer, and he was basically glaring at Yori now, who had come to sit next to me.

"Who is he?" I whispered.

"What, you haven't figured it out already?"

"Let me down Yori. I don't want to break this _trap._" The guy grunted.

"I don't know how to work that trap…I didn't set it."

Both of their heads turned to look at me simultaneously. I instantly felt my face reddening.

"It's not that hard…really." I said as I walked over to the guy. "Just relax." I said as I touched his arm. I quickly undid the trap, and set it back up again. When I turned around both the stranger and Yori were looking at me.

"What? What are you guys looking at?"

They both turned their heads away, and stared in the opposite direction.

"Who are you anyway?" I pointed at the stranger who had fallen in my trap.

"My apologies, I am Sahn Sato." He turned to look at Yori and whispered, "Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows."

"Well…I am Sahn Soto…your fiancée."

"Nice to meet you, I am S-"

"I know who you are. I came to take you to the village."

"We want to sleep first. We are tired from running all day."

"You can sleep on a nice bed, once we get to Bloss (village)."

"I want to sleep out here, though."

Sahn looked uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't have a pack…maybe that's why he was resilient in not staying.

"Well, you can share my pack. My sleeping bag is probably big enough for both of us."

Both Yori and Sahn turned to look at me. Their faces were probably as red as mine.

"I am not sure if tha-"Yori started to say.

"If you don't mind the intrusion, I wouldn't mind. But we must go to the village in the morning."

"Deal, I'll go get the things ready."

Once I had set up the sleeping bag. I went into the woods to get some firewood. I heard a faint rustling in the bushes, and I turned around startled. Out of the bushes came out…

"It's you!"I screamed.

I saw Yori and Sahn come out of the clearing with their weapons raised.

I ran towards them with an urgent pace.

"Look its Kit! She followed us…I thought I would never see her again." I picked up the kitten, and carried it over to them.

"You have a cat too…?" Sahn asked me.

"You have one too?"

"Yes. He is a black cat, though."

"Wow. Well at least Kit won't be lonely anymore. Does your cat have a name?"

"Of course, his name is Korn."

"How exciting! Is he a kitten too?"

"Yeah, hey I think we should head back to camp. I have an eerie feeling here." Sahn said as he headed back to camp. Yori and I followed him back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am beat." Yori said. Once he said that we all headed to our perspective sleeping bags. Sahn stared at me as we reached the sleeping bag.

"Um…I can take first watch if you want." I said.

"Well…If you want too that's fine with me. I'll take second."

I headed to the nearest tree, and climbed up. I settled on a branch that was mid-high and made myself comfortable. I looked up to the sky, and watched as the stars glinted and gleamed. Sasuke…why is your mind so set on revenge? I wish you would accept help…I wish you would have let me in. Maybe, we were never really destined to meet. Your departure caused me more pain than what I could imagine, even if I pretended not to care. Sasuke-kun I don't think that I can ever let you go. I love you, and you left without knowing it.

Was I really being a fool when I gave you my heart? My love? Or was I hopeful that you would stay with me once I declared my undying love for you. Either way, I didn't do it, and if I had you would have left me anyway. My eyes burned, and I couldn't stop myself from letting the pain consume me. Why do you always make me cry, Sasuke? I opened my mouth and let out my mournful song…

_I found myself in your glance and I felt so in love, I was less fragile with you.  
But everything was a lie, you ran from my life and I got lost…and I got lost…  
Your memory is still alive, I hurt myself if I think of you; I am sad but I am on my feet_

_Even if you have forgotten me, I know that later or earlier you'll understand how much I loved you._

_One day without thinking it, you'll miss me slowly.  
One day, one morning, you'll miss my absent presence.  
And in your interior you'll feel the love; no one knows what they have until in the end…they lose it._

_Each time that I see you again, I won't deny it, it hurts me.  
But I know that one day I'll be fine._

_Even if you have forgotten me, I know that later or earlier you'll understand how much I loved you._

_One day without thinking it, you'll miss me slowly.  
One day, one morning, you'll miss my absent presence.  
And in your interior you'll feel the love; no one knows what they have until in the end…they lose it._

_Noooo...Noooo_

_One day without thinking it, you'll miss me slowly.  
One day, one morning, you'll miss my absent presence.  
And in your interior you'll feel the love; no one knows what they have until in the end…they lose it._

_They lose it…_

With that I let my tears fall without notice. I don't know how long I was like that, but when my breakdown was done I felt better. It was almost time to switch watch, and I felt the toll of the day's run on my body. I went to wake up Sahn, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile with: Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru**

"Kiba, do you sense Sasuke yet?"

"Nothing and I don't know sense Yori or Sakura either. They should have caught up by now. I was sure the other path was fake, and I didn't sense any enemies that way."

"Are you trying to imply something, Kiba?" Naruto growled.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Stop, bickering. This is troublesome. We have to keep moving, and we have to keep calm."

(I don't want to write the fight scenes for this because it will take too long to finish. If I remember correctly they all get separated, and they have to fight against one of the sound ninjas that took Sasuke. Then Naruto and Sasuke battle and Sasuke still leaves. Yesh, so after the battles now…they are heading back to Konoha. I know I probably skipped a lot, but I don't want to go over things that you already know. Plus this story will mostly be about Sakura and her role, and of course the romance.)

"Naruto, I don't think they are here. Sakura and Yori were probably captured."

"Why would they want them? They don't have anything special do they? We weren't given anything special. I knew this was a bad idea...I shouldn't have let Sakura-chan go off by herself."

"Naruto get a hold of yourself…it was something that needed to happen…if it wasn't them it would have been someone else. We need to head back to Konoha and report to Tsunade."

**With Sasuke**

Walking away from my home and friends had been painful, but all of that was worth it if I get my revenge. I needed to eliminate the distractions that kept me from moving on with my goal. I needed power…My teammates were holding me down. They were not as strong as I, and their weaknesses brought me down. I couldn't have stayed there and gotten stronger.

Orichimaru would help me gain the power to kill my brother. No matter what the sacrifice I would take it to reach my ultimate goal.

**Sakura:**

I was vaguely aware of my body. I was tired and the sun was hitting my face. There was something around my waist that was pretty heavy. I rolled over and was surprised to come face to face to Sahn. It took all my self-control to not scream. I moved his hand from my waist and stood up. I needed a quick shower, my skin felt sticky, and my hair was stiff.

I got up from the bag carefully, so I wouldn't wake up Sahn, grabbed my water bottle, and headed to find a stream. I found one a couple of feet from the campsite, and I jumped in. I filled up my water bottle and went to look for Kit. She must've been thirsty. Once I found Kit I gave her some water, and I went to wake up Sahn and Yori.

"Are you ready to go to Bloss?" Sahn asked me.

"Yes…I am a little nervous though."

"Don't worry about it Sakura. You won't be alone I am also going to be over going the training, and Yori is going to receive training also."

"I'm just nervous…that's all."

"Don't be. You have no reason to be. Everyone has been waiting for you."

"That's why I am nervous. What if I am not what they expected me to be? What if they decide…."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, we have to get moving."

We ran for a couple of hours, and then we arrived at a humongous tree. Sahn placed his hand against the bark, and murmured something that my ears didn't catch. The tree began parting, and then some sort of portal appeared.

"Sakura, take my hand." As I took Sahn's hand he pulled me through the portal, and when we crossed over the sight was amazing. The village was so colorful, and there were pictures and carvings of every flower you could imagine.

"Wow. It even smells like flowers. It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, come on you must be tired and hungry."

As we were walking through the roads I noticed that the villagers were staring at all three of us. They would see us pass and wouldn't take their eyes off us until we disappeared. It made me feel important, but I didn't like the feeling that came after it. I was responsible for all these villagers from now on. Isn't that why I was sent for? We arrived in a crystalline house were the walls were like windows, it was a house made of glass. The glass was lined with cherry blossoms that seemed to move around.

"Sahn-san you live here? It's beautiful!"

"Yes, I live here, but it's your parent's house. They built it here before they moved to Konoha. They left the house under your grandfather's care. Maybe deep down they knew that they would have to find refuge again." Sahn unlocked the door and he led us into the house. Then he proceeded to lead us to a studio room where there sat an old looking man. I realized that this must be my grandfather. Yori poked my hand and nodded.

I cleared my throat and spoke: "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. My parents were Sora Sato and Kairi Sato. I survived the disaster that took their lives."

"Welcome daughter of Sora and Kairi. You are not considered a Haruno from now on you will take your parents name."

"I shall. I have come to learn the ways of my clan."

"You will learn with time, but for now you should rest. Your training will be harsh, and your history will be hard to understand. Now go, Sahn will show you the way to your room."

"Thank you. Goodnight." We walked out of the studio and Sahn showed us our perspective rooms.

The next morning I was woken up by a loud knock on the door. I went to open it and I found myself face to face to a shirtless Sahn.

"You ready for training?"

"Um…I'll just change first. Will you give me a minute?"

"Yeah sure…" I saw his face redden. I gave him a playful smile and closed the door. I went to look through my pack when I realized that all my training clothes were dirty. I went to look in the closet to see if there were any clothes there. I was surprised to find that it was filled with clothes that might actually fit me. I picked out some black biker shirts and a hot pink skirt with slits on the side, and topped it off with a dark green tank top. I opened the door and saw that Sahn was still there,

"You look great! Come on." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me, to what I presume was the training grounds. I saw that my grandfather was there, and since Yori wasn't there I assumed this was going to be about our clan.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better. Today I wanted to talk about why I wanted you here so fast. There is a man that has been after us for some time, and he figured out there was a survivor of the Sato Clan in Konoha. That is why I wanted you here with such urgency because I was afraid that you would be captured. Your training will start today. I want to see what you are capable of, so I am going to ask you to train with Sahn. He will report to me with what he has learned. You may go."

"Are you ready Sakura? Don't hold back your grandfather wants to know what you know."

"I won't hold back that is how I was taught to train."

Sahn and I circled around each other. I realized that men never want to be the first one to charge so I took control. I ran towards him kunai in hand and tried to slash him, but he was too fast he moved out of the way. We began to send a flurry of attacks against each other, once in a while I saw him get scratched, and I also felt the cuts he was causing me. I needed to trap him, so I charged chakra into my fist and aimed it at his chest. It hit him straight on and he flew into a tree. I ran towards him.

"Katon Karyuu Endan." I said as I saw a large dragon being formed from the flames that escaped my mouth. They were heading straight towards Sahn. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Sahn yelled, and I watched as my beautiful fire dragon collapsed. I ran towards him and slashed at his arm. Then I remembered what I had learned. I quickly transformed my fingers into chakra needles and went to attack Sahn's nerves. I got him a couple of times before he punched me in the gut, which sent me flying in the opposite direction.

I stood up, and healed my most critical wounds, before attacking Sahn again. "Doton Doryuuheki." I said and a huge wall was brought up from the ground. My chakra was running low, and I needed to do something fast if I wanted to win this match. I thought about it and realized that I should try to use genjutsu. I released the barrier jutsu, and whispered, "Mateki: Mugen Onsa." This attack would create an illusionary harmony. As I started to walk over to Sahn, my right shoulder tingled, and then a bright light emerged from my shoulder.

Once the light was gone, on my right shoulder appeared a strange flowing ink that swirled and swung into lovely petals. The petals stayed in place…it was the ink that flowed inside them. What was going on? What was happening to me?

~Timafa~

**That was definitely the longest chapter I have written as of now. It is 15 pages! I worked a while on this, and I was sincerely stuck and uninspired by the story. But then I remembered how much I hate incomplete fan fictions, and I decided to continue on with mine because I don't want to let my readers down. I am actually already working on the next chapter, which will be called Marked. I am sure you have figured out that the next chapter will explain the strange mark that has appeared on her shoulder, and if you go back and read some of the older chapters you will see that it was mentioned before. I have found new inspiration for this story, and there are a lot of interests in Sakura as of now. Let me give you guys a hint Sakura and Gaara will only be friends, Yori and Sakura will only be friends, I want to have some romance with Sakura and Sahn (he is my own character) after all they are supposed to get married ;), but remember this is a SasuXSaku fan fic. I am sorry for the super uber late update. The next chapter will be dedicated to the most helpful review I receive whether it is critical or complementary, so don't forget to review! And don't be afraid to contact me if you have any questions! That is all for now I hope to have the next chapter out soon. (Maybe in a couple of weeks!)**


	10. Marked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**:D So I went back to edit some parts, and I finally updated. So if you want you can go back and read, and if you don't go back it won't make much of a difference because nothing that big changed. I only added some inner thoughts and fixed some of my grammar/spelling. Oh yeah I added inner sakura too she is talks inside parenthesis ()!So I had 3 reviewers, and it's hard to choose one so this chapter is dedicated to ****Your Hoshi****, ****Twisted Musalih****, and ****sasusaku-EienAi****. Thank you so much for reviewing, and for your support! It's because of all the wonderful people that read this that I can continue! So here I'll leave you with the next chappie!**

Sahn ran over to me, and saw the mark on my shoulder. He gently lifted up my arm and examined it. He caressed the small petals, and that sent Goosebumps running up and down my spine.

"Wow. These are amazing; they seem to have their own pulse."

"Yeah, I don't understand why I got them?" What exactly was going on with my body? I've never heard of anything like this happening. Was it a measure of my power?

"Sakura, we should go see your grandpa maybe he has the answer."

I was a little out of sorts, so I let Sahn lead the way. Once we got back to the house I had regained enough control of myself to start processing what had just happened.

"Sahn, do you really think it's a good idea to interrupt grandpa?" I whispered. I saw his hesitation and realized that my grandfather wasn't as lenient as I had hoped.

"So my grandfather…is not to be trusted? Is he really so horrible."

"He's not what you would look for in grandparent. Although I doubt we can hide anything from him, he has spies all around the place."

"Maybe we should hide this from him, judging from his control it seems like he just wants power."

"I know. It's probably what he has been looking for ever since they found you. He has spies though, so right now wouldn't be the right time to talk about this." He said the last part silently.

"Today's training really energized me. Would you mind showing me around I think I would get lost otherwise." I said as I saw a glimmer coming from the bushes.

"Your right, come on, I'll show you around." He said as he gave me a smirk. I followed as he pointed out all the rooms in the glass house.

"You really know your way around here." It was kind of ironic that he knew my house better than I did. It kind of inspired me want to learn all the passages and rooms.

"Well I have been living here since I was five."

"Really, I've heard from Yori that my grandfather isn't a compassionate person. Why would you want to live here?"

"Well…ever since my parents died…it has really been my only refuge." He looked so hurt and alone, and I couldn't help myself from hugging him. It felt so right to be around him, and I couldn't help myself from thinking that maybe I could be fine with him. "I'm sorry. I am not the only one who lost his family this must cause you grief too."

"To tell you the truth, it was only because of my visions that I know my parents as well as I do. I wished I could have gotten to know them more because they seemed like grand people."

"Yeah, were the Haruno's a prominent clan also?"

"My step-dad was great. He loved me and cared for me like any father would, but my mother she was controlling and unkind. She reminds me of my grandfather…so emotionless and so power hungry. Though when my step-dad was alive she was much more kind."

"I see. I don't remember my parents at all. I've seen pictures, but I don't really know how they were like. All I know is that some group called Akatsuki destroyed our home, and killed most of the remaining Sato Clan members."

"After our training is over I was wondering if you would like to join Yori and I to defeat them?"

He gave me a short smile. "I doubt your grandfather would let us leave. He would probably send numerous forces to try and stop us."

"There is always a way to leave unnoticed. " I had thought about leaving when I had finished training, and I knew that it had to be a secret because there was no way that my grandfather would just let me leave.

"We should head to your room, so you can hide the mark."

"Yes. By the way the room is filled with training clothes. Do you happen to know if it was empty all along?"

"Well, your parents did build the house. I am guessing they put in clothing just in case something was to happen."

"Yeah…Where is your room?" I asked him shyly. I didn't know why I was suddenly acting so shy around him. Was I actually starting to like him?

"Right next to your room of course," He answered as he gave a laugh.

My face was burning and I had a feeling that it was as red as it could possibly be.

Days, months, years went by. I learned all there was to know about the clan. I learned about special abilities, how to control the elements, and most importantly about my rumored kekkai genkai which had been named Tshinagan. My grandfather was a wretched man; he toyed with the villagers, and worst of all he played with their lives. I couldn't believe he was the only living member of my family left. Of course Sahn was a Sato too, but he wasn't realated to me like my grandfather was.

My visions continued, and I learned about my older self. Tsunade as I had come to know was my future tutor in my past life (the one I had left behind in Konoha), and her teachings continued. Although, I practiced her methods in secret I learned much from the experiences that I had seen. I acquired more marks, but they were always hidden from sight. The mark I had acquired had grown from around my shoulder to my full back and all the way down to my right wrist. I had learned that they had marked me to prove that I was the one that could bring peace. They shined and glimmered, but it was always under clothing. I did this in fear of what my grandfather would do if he found out that I was what he had waited for. My parents had occasionally offered me tutelage (within visions), and those were some of my most precious memories. I really missed them, and I wished that I had been able to spend some more time with them. I knew that those visions of them would soon stop, and I dreaded it.

Yori, Sahn, and I had met many times in each others bedrooms planning our escape. It would be a hard task to do, but we all wanted to leave to get our vengeance against those who had done wrong. Kit and Korn (the kitties) would always spend time together, at times it would even seem like they were talking to each other. It wasn't only that, but the fact that Sahn and I were engaged gave my grandfather a great opportunity. My grandfather was wary of the three of us spending time together, and he would find ways to keep us apart although they never really worked. On my 16th birthday (Sahn is older by four months) he announced that our wedding would take place in winter.

I couldn't say that I wasn't happy, but he had been there for me so many times. It's not like I could refuse my grandfather, and maybe it was all for the best. I had grown attached to Sahn, and grieving over Sasuke would never do me any good. He was in the past, Sahn was the future. I finally knew what to wear, that startling silver dress, to my wedding. The months dragged by as everyone in the house was preparing everything. I was giddy and nervous, and I also knew that we had to make a plan to leave soon before we became even more attached to our lives in the Bloss.

The day finally came…I was wearing the silver dress that I had found that day in my closet back in Konoha. It was sleeveless and it ruffled throughout. The woman in charge of fitting me had even found enough time and patience to make it look more like a wedding gown. It hugged my curves in all the right places. I wore a small jacket over it, to hide my marks, the jacket actually fit nicely over the dress. My hair had been carefully adorned. Half of it was up in what seemed like a bun, and the rest was left falling over my shoulders in small rivulets. I looked myself over one last time before I felt a sense of giddiness envelop me. Was this really the right thing to do...? Yes, my mother and father would have wanted this for me. I walked out to meet my groom in the courtyard of the glass house.

The ceremony was beautiful; it was everything I could have dreamed of. Even though that was the case, I still felt a small void within my heart, and I knew the reason, Sasuke. I let my mind forget him as my husband and I danced.

Yori came over to us then and whispered, "Your grandfather is planning something Sakura. We have to leave soon. It could endanger us!"

"I can't leave the villagers here to face his wrath!" Even though, the best plan was to leave I couldn't just leave without at least warning someone.

"Sakura, listen to me he will stop at nothing to be in control. You have learned all you can; your training is over…we can't stay here for long we have to leave before he tries to control us." I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to see the reasoning.

I looked at Yori helplessly and I realized he was right. We had no choice we had to leave.

"Sahn…"

"I agree with Yori, Sakura. We should leave as soon as we can."

"How about tonight then? He won't be expecting it." I could do this…I had already done it once before. It wouldn't be as hard because most of the people here I didn't know...

"I'm in!"

"Okay. We will meet in…our wedding room." I said resigned. There was no going back now. This was it.

"Roger. Around midnight."

After the brief meeting we acted as normally as we could. We pretended to drink and have fun like anyone else would. The clock was ticking, and Sahn and I excused ourselves from our wedding reception. Once we had left we quickly made our way to our room, and began packing all the belongings we would need.

"What about Kit and Korn?"

"Sakura, they are not just cats you know. I think they will know to follow us."

"Right, we really are doing this aren't we?"

Sahn walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug. "Don't worry Sakura; I won't leave you, ever." I hugged him back, and we stood there for what seemed seconds before we started making sure we had everything. Once we were certain, we stayed to wait on Yori.

Yori arrived a few minutes before the clock stroke 12. We made we had everything that we would need, and then we grabbed our cloaks and jumped out the window. We tried to sneak out as quietly as possible, but some guards heard us. Not that we had any trouble putting them down ;D. (They're badass (:)

Once we had passed through the portal we began speeding up. We had to gain some ground before they sent out trackers. We went on traveling for hours before we decided to make camp in a small clearing.

"Do any of you have any idea on how to find the Akatsuki?" Sahn asked.

"I've heard that they have a base around the Wave Country, but I don't exactly know where it is. We should head towards Wave for now."

"Sakura is the one that knows the most about the Akatsuki, so I guess we're heading to Wave. "

"Sakura if you don't mind I'd like to have a nap before we move on. I doubt they will send trackers this far out. It would be disastrous for the Bloss (village) who have been hidden to be discovered."

"Your right…we should take some time to rest because Wave is a pretty longs way away. We will move out in an hour."

"Understood."

**With Sasuke**

Orichimaru was a snake. I'd heard him talking with Kabuto, on many occasions, about how he planned to take over my body without getting my revenge on Itachi. It was time to change things around I wouldn't be taken over I was confident that I could overpower him. I wouldn't leave my revenge in the hands of an insane psychopath.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready to start. Orichimaru will meet in you in his room."

I walked towards Orichimarus room, and I was certain that I would win.

**In Konoha:**

When Sakura had disappeared Naruto had been heartbroken. He had been abandoned by his teammates. Naruto and Kakashi had been the only remaining trace of Team 7. Sakura had disappeared with Yori...They never got a ransom note saying they were taken captive so Sakura's and Yori's name had been added to the rogue ninja list. It pained Naruto to think that Sakura had actually just left Konoha.

He would prove to them that staying in Konoha was the best way to get stronger. Naruto had been lonely when there was no one to hang out with, and he was sullen and quiet. This was weird because Naruto had the reputation of being the loudest ninja in Konoha. Although, at the beginning he had felt betrayed and lonely he slowly began to see that he could overcome it. He would make sure to bring his teammates back, even if he died trying.

What was the point of reaching the Hokage title if he couldn't save his friends. Naruto would make them see, and he would never let them leave his side again. As the young blonde thought of this he realized that he needed to become stronger. He gave himself a smile and brought his head back up.

Hinata had watched Naruto for months waiting to see if he would pull out of his depression. She hadn't seen a change in him since he came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke, the one where he had lost his other teammate, Sakura. Hinata had always watched Naruto, but she was too shy to tell him how much she liked him. One day she decided, she would let Naruto know how much she cared about him...how much she _loved him._ She was walking by Ichiraku's when someone bumped into her, hard.

"Gomenasai...Hinata-chan! Would you like to join me for some ramen?"

Hinata blushed ten shades of red when she realized who had bumped into her.

"I-I-It's o-oka-y Naruto-k-ku-n!"

"So what do you say Hinata-chan, would you like to have some ramen with me?"

Hinata nodded her head, and Naruto beamed at her. He held out his hand and pulled the shy girl up. They went inside Ichiraku's and ordered their ramen.

"S-s-oo N-N-aru-tt-o-kun, ho-w-w h-av-e you be-en?"

He gave her a sad smile before he answered her question. "I'm tired of moping Hinata-chan. I realized that I want to get stronger and show them how wrong they were about Konoha. I won't let them down, and one day I will bring them back. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gave her his trademark smirk, and then began to gobble up his ramen.

Five minutes later, he was on his fourth bowl...looks like things never change, ne?

Naruto had been hanging around Hinata for a long time. It had been four years since his teammates had left. He was now 16, and he was starting to realize that he really liked the shy heiress. Her stuttering had mostly disappeared, and Naruto found that he could easily talk to her. Shikamaru had hinted that Hinata might like him back, but he wasn't too sure about it. He knew he had to ask her out or he would regret it, so he made up his mind to tell her the next time he saw her.

Shikamaru that lazy-ass had gotten a girlfriend before all of the guys from rookie 9. He was also the first to become Chunnin. Shikamaru was currently going with Temari the girl from sand...Gaara's sister. They had been together for a year and a half. It was fun to watch Temari beat her boyfriend up. She didn't literally beat him up, but she got him to stop acting so lazy, at least when she was around.

Everyone knew that Tenten had a crush on Neji and Neji had a crush on Tenten...well everyone except them of course. Ino and Kiba had been dating for about three months, and they seemed pretty in to the couple-y stuff. I guess it was more Ino than Kiba since he often hid from her, but Ino didn't seem to mind because she always ended up finding him.

The new Hokage had been appointed her name was Tsunade, and Naruto had gone with Jiraiya to help find her. Jiraiya had taught him while they traveled, and even Kakashi helped Naruto with his training. A new team member arrived into Team 7, his name was Sai. He was an emotionless prick, but he was tolerable. He didn't know how to deal with emotions so he read a lot of books on how people behaved in certain situations. What pissed Naruto off was the fact that Sai had given him the most ridiculous nickname: dickless.

He wasn't the only one that lost patience with Sai, everyone from rookie nine had at least once punched Sai because of his nicknames. Sai didn't seem to mind much, he was "happy", and he smiled a lot...most of his smiles were fake though so I guess it didn't really matter much.

**Sakura (Normal Point of View):**

After traveling for a few days they had finally reached the wave country. They were exhausted they had barely stopped to rest afraid that someone might recognize Sakura and Yori. After finally arriving in Wave they went to the nearest Hotel and got some well deserved sleep.

Yori felt awkward staying with the newly wed couple, but Sahn and Sakura quickly assured him that they wouldn't do anything. Plus they hadn't brought much money with them, so they might as well stay in the same room. They asked for two beds, and Sahn and Sakura shared while Yori got his own bed. Yori felt uncomfortable at first, but once he saw that the couple just lightly talked he fell into a deep sleep, and soon after the others followed.

They woke up to find out that they had slept for two days straight, and they all went down to the kitchen to get some food in their tummies.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yori asked.

"Well, I guess we wait until we see an Akatsuki member..."

"That could take years, and I doubt I want to wait that long to just find them.

"We could ask around. I'm sure the villagers know something about it."

"Good plan, Sakura. We will start tomorrow because right now I am not sure if I can find my way back."

Sakura and Yori both nodded their heads in agreement. There was no way any of them where going out there after having slept for two days. There was a possibility of getting lost, and the danger that insolence could bring.

**SakuraPOV:**  
The next day the trio awakened to a rainy day.

'Oh wonderful, just what I needed on our first day to search for the Akatsuki, rain!' Sakura tried to no let her mood drop, but she couldn't help it. It was going to be hard to find villagers outside in the storm. She didn't really much mind the rain, but she did want to find a stupid Akatsuki member fast before someone from Konoha discovered them. She hadn't even bothered to disguise herself, since she assumed they would find a member pretty fast. She never really though her plan through did she? (Hahahaha See I told you! You should have just stayed where you were instead of making such a big mess of things.)

'Ugh, how I wish I could kill you right now!' (I'm just stating the truth. Inner Sakura stuck her tongue out.) Stop it, before I go in there myself and rip you to shreds!

**Sasuke:**

That fool. How could he really believe he could take me down by himself. It had been a good thing that he held on to his determination. After all, how could he not have won...

**EVIL LAUGHTER. So did Sasuke lose to Orochimaru? Is Sasuke now trapped within his own body or is it the other way around...? Is Orochimaru now trapped in Sasuke's body without any control...You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter is called: ****Prophecy****. I'll give you hint it has something to do with that scroll that was in the box. The one Sakura couldn't read. Also teammates are about to be reunited, but which ones? Is it Naruto and Sakura, Sakura and Sasuke, or Sasuke or Naruto? Or is it all three of them? Man, I feel kind of evil right about now. :/ I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. School starts for me on Monday T_T, and I still have to do my summer reading...so it might take me a while. .-. I promise to have it up before this month is over though...that gives me some time to work on it. **

**~Timafa~**


	11. Prophecy

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the Anime/Manga! **

**Sakura:**

The rain hadn't let up for days. It was still raining as harshly as ever. I quickly went to my pack and pulled out a small black and white dress. The dress reached just above my knees and it had slits running down the sides, so I added some dark blue biker shorts with the mix. I woke Yori and Sahn up, and they quickly dressed in some black pants. Yori was wearing a black shirt, and Sahn was wearing a navy blue shirt. We grabbed our cloaks and headed outside.

"Do you want to split up?" Yori asked.

"I don't know...is that a good idea?" I answered.

"Sakura runs a greater risk of getting attacked, so she can't go alone." Sahn responded.

"I'll go by myself and Sahn you will go with Sakura. We will meet in our room in three hours."

"Are you sure, Yori? You can go with Sakura if you like."

"No, you are stronger when you are together. The best bet we have right now is our strength. You both need to stay close together."

"Alright, Sakura let's go. See you in a bit Yori."

"Bye Yori."

Sahn and I walked around the village. Most of the villagers seemed scared to be approached by us. When Sahn or I tried to speak with them they would ignore us or run. I was starting to wonder if all of this had been pointless when I spotted an Akatsuki cloak in the distance. I grabbed Sahn's arm, and we both ran to catch up with the figure. When we were close enough for him to hear us I screamed.

"Hey! Wait up will you we have some questions!"

The figure stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. What I saw froze me. It was Uchiha Itachi. Out of all the Akatsuki members to run into I had run into Sasukes brother. His coal black eyes studied us before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want? I'm busy." His voice was coated with nothing. There was no emotion behind it...it was just cold.

I felt Sahn flinch at his tone beside me. I cleared my throat: "We want to be part of Akatsuki."

"We don't allow weaklings in our group. Now if you excuse me, you have wasted enough of my time already."

"I don't think your boss would be to happy to know that you just rejected the last two remaining heirs of the Sato clan. The only living ones left with the kekkai genkai...the Tshinagan."

I saw surprise in his eyes. "The clan was extinct approximately 12 years ago in Konoha. The remaining heirs died in a fire. Don't mess with me girl."

"I am no girl. I am Sato Sakura, and the fire you are talking about is where my parents died, but I escaped. Sahn, my husband, has been hidden since his birth. His parents were also killed. My husband and I wish to join the Akatsuki along with our close family friend. Why would we lie about something so crucial?"

"I will take you to the leader, but you must undergo training by me if you still wish to join."

"Fine, I accept. Now when do you want to take us there?"

"I see no reason to wait unless you and your husband aren't ready." I saw a smirk cross his face.

"We're ready. Well...we need to find our friend first."

"There is no need. He has already found me." He moved aside and Yori stood behind him looking very grim.

"Yori...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's do this already."

"Follow me. You will be under my care from now on. You will go on all the missions I am assigned to, and you will stay within my sight. Am I being clear?"

"Yes." We all answered in unison, and followed him to what I suspected to be their base.

**Sasuke:**

(Sasuke is Sasuke. He has beat Orochimaru. Everything happens like in the manga. Bleh Bleh. He goes to find his new team, Team Hebi. So now he's with his teammates, which includes Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.)

"Our sole purpose is to find Itachi. I will kill him." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool."

"Is that all you can think about Karin, Sasuke?"

"What will happen after that goal is accomplished?"

"I don't know. Right now we are going to head to the Wave. There are some rumors going around that an Akatsuki base is there, so there is a possibility that Itachi might be there. We head out now."

"Hai!"

**Konoha With Naruto:**

"Naruto, I've heard news about Sasuke. Rumors say that he has defeated Orochimaru..."

"He beat him! That means he is heading back to Konoha right Ba-chan?"

"Naruto don't call me that, and let me finish you baka! No, Sasuke has no intention of coming back to Konoha. He's going to find Itachi. I'm giving team 7 a mission. One of our spies in the Wave says that they have spotted Itachi with some new recruits. Your mission is to track down Itachi. The best chance is that Sasuke will also find him, and you will have a chance to bring him home."

"Ba-chan! Thanks! Let's head out Sai! Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm here Naruto."

"Can we leave now?"

"Naruto and Sai pack your belongings. I need to talk to Tsunade."

"Hai."

"Tsunade, why are you allowing us to leave?"

Tsunade let out a sigh. "It has also been rumored that the new recruits Itachi has look similar to two missing Konoha ninja...other than Sasuke. Sakura and Yori are believed to have been spotted with Uchiha Itachi another male accompanies them. I want you to investigate."

"I understand Tsunade."

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke and his team are approaching the Wave Country.

"Karin and Suigetsu go and book us a hotel room. Jugo you will come with me, and help me find information."

It was easier for Sasuke to pry out information from the villagers because he had his Sharingan. He wasn't exactly asking them either. He was using his Sharingan to eavesdrop on the villagers conversations. He learned that there were some foreign ninjas with weird head protectors that had also been asking questions. He briefly wondered if it was his old teammates, but he pushed the thought away. Besides the villagers had said that it had been a beautiful girl with strange marking on her limbs accompanied by a young handsome man that seemed very protective of her, and they were both wearing wedding rings. As far as Sasuke new none of his old teammates had gotten married either. Last time they had seen the foreign villagers was a day ago when they left with a man with a red-clouded cloak. That meant Akatsuki. He wouldn't let the foreign villagers bother him. After all he was after a much more important thing, his revenge.

Jugo and Sasuke headed back to meet up with Karin and Suigetsu. They had booked a room close to the forest for an easy escape just in case. Tomorrow morning they would go eat in the village, and see what other information they could gather before their departure. With that thought in my mind he let his mind drift off in sleep.

**With Sakura:**

Itachi had told them that he had a mission to finish before he could take them to Akatsuki's base. They could stay in the village until he could go get them or he could give them directions to the base, but the other Akatsuki members wouldn't trust them even if they mentioned Itachi.

"Well wait for you in the village then. Why did we have to come all the way out here anyway? Couldn't you just have told us this in the village?"

Itachi smirked, "The villagers are nosy, and they are not to be trusted. They would give everyone up in a second."

"I see, so we will wait in the hotel by the forest then."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and Sakura this better not be a set up."

"Is the great Uchiha scared of three mere teenagers?"

"If the legends are true, then I should have a reason to. Plus if you are already married, then that would mean that you are not mere teenagers anymore." Itachi gave a smirk as he saw Sakura and Sahn turn a red crimson. "As I thought…"

After Itachi departed we all headed to the hotel.

**Normal:**

"We would like a room please, with two beds."

The clerk looked up, and was startled to see the foreign ninjas back in town.

"Our rooms are full…"

Sakura gave the clerk a pout. "But I came here yesterday and there were a couple of rooms left. I can't believe someone would lie to me like that." Sakura was close to tears. The clerk stared at the young beauty before him, and was moved.

"Don't cry miss! I'm sure we can find a spare room for you. Wait right here while I go get my wife to speed up the cleaning."

Sakura gave the man a beaming smile. "Really? Oh wow thanks so much! Everyone here is nice. I'll make sure to tell my friends of the amazing hospitality offered in this hotel!" The clerk hurried out to make room for the foreign ninjas.

Sahn and Yori turned to give Sakura a quizzical stare. "What?" She said. "I'm so tired, and there are rooms left! Just because I am a ninja doesn't mean they have to think I'm a strong one." Sahn and Yori held their hands up defensively as Sakura walked towards the couch inside the hotel lounge.

"Stupid men…"

Sasuke was walking the stairs when he heard a very familiar voice. It was a girl. She sounded close to tears because…they didn't have a room for her? How pathetic. He was heading to the lounge at six in the morning to get himself some breakfast before he resumed the search for the Akatsuki. When he made it to the bottom he was surprised to find himself face to face with Yori.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sakura's head snapped up. Did Yori just say Uchiha? Did Itachi lie? But as she looked up she realized that it wasn't Itachi who Yori was referring to, it was Sasuke. _Sakura calm down. Shut up and don't go wacko. You're married. You're happy. You're on a mission. Sasuke doesn't matter._

"Hn." It looks like Sasuke hasn't changed at all.

"Yori it doesn't matter we are here on different matters."

Sasuke looked up, as the a girls voice reached his ears, and he was startled to find Sakura. As he looked closer there was another male standing very close to her, and their head protectors were not the Leaf Village ones. He looked at her strangely, and he saw the markings on her limbs.

"It's you." Sakura gave Sasuke no sort of acknowledgement. Then everything clicked in his head. Strange Markings. Three Foreign Ninjas. Two of them married. He looked at Yori's hand to see if he bared the wedding ring, but he was surprised to find that it was the other male who carried it. "You're married." That's when Sasuke felt something inside him twist in anger.

"I am. Now I'm sure you're busy. I don't care much for this sort of thing. If you would please leave? I have important matters to discuss with my teammates."

"I have quest-"

"I don't care Sasuke. I'm busy. Go away."

"You were seen with a member of Akatsuki by the villagers. I have questions about them, not about you or your pathetic excuse of a life." He gave a smirk.

Sahn took hold of Sakura's hand, and pulled her towards him. "We will be leaving now. No need for trouble. Our life is our own, whether it be personal or not. You have no right to interfere."

Sasuke lashed at Sakura, but was surprised that his hand had been caught.

"Don't touch her." Sahn said vehemently.

"Feisty boyfriend you have there Sakura."

"It's husband to you! Leave her alone."

"Hn. You are as pathetic as you were back then."

"Shut up Sasuke! My ties with you were cut a long time ago."

Sasuke gave a maniac laugh. "I've waited for my revenge for years. You will not make it any longer."

"We don't want any trouble. It's better if you go." Sahn said.

Sasuke saw a flash of white in the man's eyes. 'What was that?' he asked himself.

"Tell me what I want to know, and there won't be any trouble."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why were you with an Akatsuki member?"

"We are planning on joining their ranks." Sakura answered in a monotone voice. Sasuke gave her a startled look.

"I guess they accept anyone these days."

"Arrogant as always Sasuke? I guess such a thick head like yourself hasn't figured it out yet?" Yori asked.

Sasuke growled and death glared at Yori.

"You shouldn't be so careless and naïve. Since when does Akatsuki accept weaklings?"

"They'll never take any of you because that's what Sakura and you are…weaklings."

"You're making a huge mistake Sasuke. Anyway your brother sends his greetings."

"When did you see him you lying bastard?"

"Why he was the one who recruited us. He also let us know how much of a pain the ass you were when you were little." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yori enough! You realize he won't let us leave now until we tell him everything."

"We can just leave. It's not like he can stop us by himself."

"Who said I was alone?" As he said that Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared out of the shadows. "That was quite the long reunion Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"You're outnumbered. I'm sure you don't want to start a fight in the middle of the village either. That would call attention to yourselves, and I'm Akatsuki won't like that at all."

The clerk came back in to the lounge, and he noticed the tension in the room. He cleared his throat, "Miss here is your key." Sakura walked up to the man and nodded her head. "Thank you so much." She gave him a breathtaking smile. "How long will you be staying here?"

"A few weeks at least. We are meeting someone here. Thank you so much for your hospitality!" Sakura walked toward the stairs towards their designated room.

"Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished talking."

Sakura tensed, and then her markings started pulsing. She slowly turned around to face Team Hebi. "I think we are done here. We don't want any trouble, and if you ask for it you will be sorry." With that Sakura, Sahn, and Yori walked past Sasuke and his team towards their room.

Sasuke stood there with his eyes widened. It couldn't be. It was only a legend. There was no such thing.

**With Sakura:**

"Yori what were you thinking? He won't leave here until he finds everything we know on Itachi!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know they were brothers."

"Isn't it obvious? We can't leave this hotel because it's our best escape route. We had to show him the Tshinagan. He probably has heard rumors of it. He might even try to recruit us. Do you know what kind of position we are in now? If he attacks we could destroy the whole village. We have to be civil. We might even have to tell him what we know. Itachi won't be pleased either way." Sakura sighed in frustration.

**With Naruto:**

"Kakashi-sensei are we almost there. I think I can feel the temes chakra!"

"Naruto be patient at most we are about 15 minutes away."

**With Sasuke: **

That was a kekkai genkai. What was it though? I've never heard of it.

"Did you see her eyes?" Karin asked.

"It was a kekkai genkai right Sasuke? Suigetsu said.

"Yes. I don't know what kekkai genkai it was though…"

"What if we are civil? They might want to join Akatsuki for something. I doubt someone as beautiful as her would be so evil." Jugo said.

Sasuke glared at Jugo. "She's married."

"You love her. That's why you were so shocked…"

Sasuke gave a sigh. "Karin go pay for a few more weeks of rent. When you come back we will go talk to Sakura."

"But Sasuke she is so obviously a little wh-"

"Go Karin!"

**Normal:**

Sakura heard a knock on their door. 'It's probably the food' she thought. She quickly finished changing into a sky blue tank top and some black biker shorts and opened the door.

"Hi, you didn't need to bri-" Sakura's smile quickly faded. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke and his team stood stoic as ever in the hallway. "We came to talk."

"Sakura, sweetheart, is everything alright? Sakura…" Sahn stepped into view and stared at the Uchiha. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke sighed. "We came to talk. Why are you joining Akatsuki?"

Sakura, Yori, and Sahn all looked at each other, and then Yori spoke. "You better come in."

"You're trying to kill the organization? Are you insane? How are you planning on doing that? You're going to get everyone killed Sakura."

"No, I am not Sasuke. Sahn and I are different. We have a kekkai genkai that's really powerful, and when we are together it's much stronger. We have the power to put an end to the Akatsuki."

"What about Yori? Is he just a pawn to you? Are you willing to let him get killed?"

"Of course not! What are you trying to say Sasuke? Just because you didn't care for your comrades doesn't mean I don't!"

"I cared for my comrades Sakura! I still care even if I don't want to." Sasuke said as he pulled his hair in frustration. "I wanted to protect you. I didn't want Naruto or you to get hurt." He whispered.

Sakura tried to slow down her erratic heart. He cared. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura isn't supposed to be protecting me anyway." Yori said. "I'm supposed to be protecting her."

"Yori shut up!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Yori looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura. He needs to know. As your guardian we need more people to protect you. Sahn is a great help, but even he can't keep his eyes on you all the time."

"It's not your place to tell. It's not your business. It's my business. You can't." Sakura pleaded.

"Don't you understand? I have to. If I die you have to be safe!"

"You're not going to die! Stop talking like that. Just stop Yori it's not your business, and not your future to tell." Sakura said as she walked towards the door. Shortly after, the door to the hallway was slammed.

"I better go check-" Sasuke and Sahn said in unison. Sasuke glared at the man, but he grudgingly let him pass.

"Yori can tell you all about it while I go check on Sakura. Since it concerns me as well, I give you permission to tell. I'm married to Sakura, and our lives are entangled." He gave a quick nod to the group, and stared intently at Sasuke before he left.

"Alright are you ready to hear this?" Yori asked.

"Yes."

"Sakura is a Sato. The Sato Clan was one of the most feared in the world because their kekkai genkai was so extraordinary. Wherever they lived they were persecuted. People from the villages wouldn't rest until they were dead. Sakura's parents moved to Konoha. They didn't tell anyone what their origin was, but someone eventually figured it out. Sakura was a little girl when they set fire to her house with her and her parents still in there. Her dad had built a secret way out in case something like that ever happened. He told her to get out of the house, but her parents never made it out. I think they did it on purpose because they knew Konoha wasn't so heartless. They wouldn't kill a child. Anyway after they died her appearance changed. Eventually everyone forgot who her parents were, and they came to accept her. She grew up. You know more of how she was in Konoha. After you left everything was practically the same. I'm her guardian you see. They entrusted me with some of her clan secrets, but the most important ones weren't shared with the guardian family. We ran away from Konoha. We tried to make it look like we had been kidnapped, but I think we were still marked as missing nin. We met up with Sahn close the Bloss or the Hidden Village of the Blossom. That's were most of the Sato ancestors reside, although most don't have much power. Only those in the head family have the kekkai genkai. Sakura and Sahn received special training overseen by Sakura's grandfather. She was educated in her clan's ways, and she soon discovered that she had an arranged marriage with Sahn that her parents had made. Her grandfather is a greedy person. He made Sakura and Sahn get married when Sakura turned sixteen. Her grandfather wanted to use them as his puppets to gain control of the world. Those markings she has on her arm and back were hidden from her grandfather. She was afraid to show him her true power. She had to hold back so much. On the day of their marriage we planned a getaway to avenge our parents. Sakura is convinced that Akatsuki had a part in the destruction of the Sato Clan or at least the remaining members. We made a pact that we would finish off the Akatsuki, and then return to Konoha, but I don't think we will be heading back soon. When Sakura was in Konoha, she found a scroll you see, it was written in a different language. The Sato's Clan secret language actually. Sakura asked her grandfather if they had a secret language, and then she asked him to teach it to her. He was suspicious, but he didn't question his granddaughter. He thought she just wanted to be well informed. When she learned the language she read the scroll. She told us it said, "You will fight a great evil. If you defeat it you will lose someone close to your heart, but then the world will be saved. If you fail to defeat the evil, the world will perish, and you will suffer throughout eternity until you come to defeat it once and fore all." There are other parts to it, but she can't decipher it. Sahn helped decipher the little part, but she thinks it will unveil itself as she progresses which makes sense. Sakura is the future savior of the world, but there are many people still hunting her clan. I know that Sahn and I can't protect her by ourselves we need help, and I was hoping you would help us if we helped you. Do you think we can work out some kind of deal?"

"I think we should, but Sakura should be here."

"I can get her if you like." Sasuke nodded his head and Yori pressed his radio and called Sakura. Her voice crackled, "I'll be right there."

**Sakura and Sahn:**

"Sakura are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We shouldn't have told him. There is enough danger as it is. Sahn I uncovered something else within the prophecy…"

He looked up with concern, "What is it?"

"You're going to die." She said as she let her tears trail down her cheeks. The last part I uncovered said: "During the peril you will lose the sight of a mighty warrior, one of the sources of your power. Even if you don't feel strong when he perishes, his power will remain with you, forever protecting your soul."

"I'm a mighty warrior then." Sahn said as he smirked.

"Sahn…it's my entire fault…"

"Sakura when I die stick with Sasuke. I can see how much you love him, and I know he loves you even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. Sasuke is truly your other half. When I first saw him I could tell right away. I didn't tell you this, but I feel like I should. I loved a girl when I was younger, but she died before I could tell her how I felt. I knew she was my other half and I guess I belong with her wherever she is. Don't be too sad. We both need to be with our other halves. I'm happy that I will die protecting this world. Could we keep this between us?"

Sakura nodded her head before she began sobbing uncontrollably and all Sahn could do was pat her back and comfort her. Then her radio crackled. "Sakura we need to talk."

She gave a long sigh, "I can never catch a break can I?" Sahn shook his head, and Sakura promptly replied: "I'll be right there."

"Let's go make a stupendous plan to finish those Akatsuki once and for all!"

**With Naruto:**

"I can practically smell the teme now Kakashi-sensei. He's in that hotel!"

"Naruto that's a house…"

"It is...? Well the closest hotel from here then!"

**Normal: **

Sakura walked back into the room, and sat down to listen to what they had come up with.

"We'll join."

"But Sasuke we-"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Karin. No one is forcing you."

"I was just going to say that…Sasuke! Three Konoha ninja heading our way!"

Sakura's head snapped up. "What?"

"Ugh! I said three Konoha-"

"I heard you. I think I know who it is too." Sakura said as her eyes flickered. "Let's get going. We are going to have to sleep in the forest until they leave or something."

"Are you kidding? I'm not sleeping in the stinky-"

"Karin."

"But Sasuke-kun you can't expect me to do something like that when we have our room paid for!"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Hmph."

"Let's split before they get here!" They scattered and ran.

~Timafa~

**Will Naruto meet up with his teammates? **

**First of all I am so sorry for the super late update! ****I've been having a horrible time coming up with things, and school was absolutely horrible this year. I'll update as much as I can, and hopefully you won't ever have to wait this long for another chapter. Enjoy it and review!**


	12. Letting You Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Normal Point of View:**

As they reached the forest they slowed their pace a little.

"Karin, how far are they?"

"They found out we were moving! They are trailing us right now. I think it's too late to get away."

Sasuke gave a visible sigh. "Sakura, how do you feel about meeting up with old friends?"

Sakura visibly cringed. She gave a glance towards Yori, and long meaningful look towards Sahn. "If it can't be avoided, then there is no choice."

"Are we just going to wait on them then? Or should we travel to a clearing and wait there?" Sasuke questioned.

"They have been chasing this long…I doubt they will mind chasing us a bit longer."

"Hn. Let's move out then."

They traveled for another ten minutes until they came to a small clearing. Everyone was itching with anticipation. They were worried about what the outcome could be. With every passing moment the tension kept on building up. It felt like it was strangling everyone. They didn't have to wait long though, because soon enough a ninja burst into the clearing.

"Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe it doesn't look like you have changed at all."

"Naruto…" The feminine voice caught Naruto off guard. He turned and was surprised to see Sakura standing not ten feet from him. His eyes bulged and he instantly noticed the markings etched upon her skin.

"Sakura-chan….what happened? What are those things on your skin? Why are you with Sasuke? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

Sakura let an angelic laugh out. "Naruto you haven't changed one bit." She ran to hug him, and Naruto gladly returned her embrace. "I've missed you and your loud mouth."

Naruto swirled her around in circles and hugged her to his chest. "Sakura-chan did the teme kidnap you? You didn't answer my questions. Are you alright?"

"All in good time Naruto… all in good time. How have you been?"

"Lonely…I've missed you and the teme. Please Sakura-chan come back?"

Sakura's face gave him an apologetic look. "Naruto, if only I could, but I have a mission, and I don't intend to go back until I finish it."

"What sort of mission is more important than the village? Than me and your friends Sakura-chan?"

"It's a long story Naruto. I need you to ask you a favor. Please let us go? I promise that once I'm finished I will head back to Konoha."

"Sakura-chan…why can't you accomplish your mission in Konoha? Why do I have to be without my best friends?"

Sakura's heart grew weak as she saw Naruto's eyes. Those clear cerulean eyes that were filled with so much pain. Pain that she had caused. She gave a short whimper. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek and whispered, "It has to do with my real family Naruto…I have to follow my mission to help them, so that their deaths won't be in vain. I promise to keep in contact with you. Please Naruto?"

Naruto's heart was beating fast. He took a glance at her right hand, and saw her wedding ring. "Sakura…you are married?"

Sakura flinched at his tone of voice. "Yes. It was an arranged marriage between my clan families. There is just so much you don't know Naruto."

"Why won't you tell me Sakura? Why do you have to keep it a secret?"

Sakura's hand fell from his face as she gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't have time Naruto! It's such a long story to tell, and you are not the only ninja. I trust you Naruto, and I trust Kakashi, but I don't know if I can trust everyone else to keep quiet…"

Naruto pulled away from her. "You'll write me every week, and you will tell me your story in the first letter? As soon as you are done with your mission you have to hurry back to Konoha. Those are my conditions."

"I promise Naruto! I'll send out the letter by tomorrow night."

Naruto embraced her again in a tight bone crushing hug, and he reluctantly let her go. He turned to watch Sasuke, and he looked at his hand, but he was surprised to find no wedding ring there. He sent him a questioning look. Sasuke responded by glaring towards Sahn, and Naruto quickly noticed the matching wedding band on his finger. He turned to Sasuke and gave him an apologetic glance. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto clearly read his eyes, 'I'm not done yet. I love her and she will be mine.' Naruto gave a chuckle and worded a good luck to his best friend, who was like his brother. He watched with sad eyes as they got farther and farther away. He saw both Sakura and Sasuke give him another look before they disappeared into the horizon.

**Sakura: **

I could feel tears threatening to fall as I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sahn's hand comforting me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, as I let couple of tears fall. I quickly wiped my eyes, and continued on. I was glad that Naruto had let us go. I was eternally grateful. We went far enough in the forest to avoid the ninjas that were with Naruto, but not too far because none of us wanted to stay in the forest. We were all looking forward to the hotel's beds.

"Sakura watch out!" Sahn yelled as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. A second later a kunai flew past where I had been standing. I watched in disbelief as Sahn glared at the red-headed girl that was on Sasuke's team.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Sahn yelled at her.

"It was an accident. I wasn't even aiming to hit her." Karin responded haughtily. "Plus she deserved the scare she was walking to close to my Sasuke-kun."

"That's such a pathetic excuse. You do realize that she's married." Yori mumbled.

"That doesn't stop old hags from hitting on Sasuke."

"Oh really, I didn't notice considering you are one of them."

"Why you litt-"

"Karin. Stop this nonsense." Sasuke responded calmly.

"But Sasuke-kun he insulted me! Aren't you going to defend me?"

"You deserved it. Now stop blabbering nonsense."

Suigetsu chuckled at Karins predicament. "Looks like he sees you as an old hag too Karin!" He burst out in chuckles at his own joke.

Sahn and I stared at each other weirdly before laughing at Karin too.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you going to let them make fun of me like that?"

Sasuke gave a sigh and I saw his hand pull at his hair. "Karin get over it. Just shut up I'm trying to think."

Sahn and I walked towards our own little camp on the opposite side of the clearing. "Hey Sahn, did you see a lake around here? I feel like swimming."

"I thought I saw one a few miles off. I'm sure we can get to it if you would like?"

"Yes! Let me just get changed." I walked into our tent and found my white swimsuit. It was covered with pink cherry blossoms. I put it on and walked out yelling, "I'm ready!" Sahn stared at me and his jaw dropped. I let out a small giggle, and saw as he began to blush.

"…Sakura…y-you…um..l-look very n-nice." I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way Sahn!"

**Sasuke:**

I watched Sakura talking to Sahn, and then she gleamed and ran towards the tent. She was in there for a while and then she came out. She took my breath away. She was wearing a white bikini with pink cherry blossoms on it. I felt my eyes widen at how beautiful she had gotten. Her body was perfection. I saw her take Sahns hand, and I felt my stomach churn.

'She's married. She forgot about me. Who am I kidding? She probably never liked me to begin with.'

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and tugged at his hair which was matted with sweat. 'I need a shower.' He glared at his body for betraying him at such a moment. He gave a sigh and got up to find his spare change of clothes and a towel.

Apparently it wasn't just him that needed a shower. When he got to the lake everyone was there. Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura, Sahn, and Yori were in there. He gave a frustrated sigh deciding to shower after everyone got out.

"Sasuke-kun! Come in so we can play a proper game!" Karin screamed.

He saw everyone freeze and turn to look were Sasuke was standing. Sasuke wanted to strangle her then. Uchiha do not play silly games. He glanced at Sakura with her husband and decided that he was much better looking than him. So what did he do, he took of his pants and shirt and ended up in boxers and jumped in. As soon as he got in the water Karin tried to grope him. Sasuke gave her a disgusted look, and told her that if she tried to touch him again he would personally break both of her hands.

The lake water was cold enough to soothe his muscles, and he swam a few laps across the widest part of the lake before he decided that he was bored. He looked towards the others and saw that they were playing marco polo. Sakura was it. He smirked and wondered how long she had been it. He glanced around the others, and then he saw Karin with a kunai in her hand. She was making her way towards Sakura. Sasuke panicked, and before he knew what he was doing. He had grabbed Sakura from the waist and hauled her protectively behind him and glared at Karin.

Karin's face was priceless. She was beyond mad. She was seething with anger. Everyone else didn't see a thing, except for Sakura who had opened her eyes as soon as she felt a strong arm around her waist. Sasuke felt her grab his arm and poke her head out by his side, and as she glanced to look at Karin's hand she gasped.

"What are you try-" Sasuke's hand covered her mouth. He looked at her and shook his head. Karin glared daggers at Sakura. He saw realization hit Sakura's eyes. Everyone else had not noticed, and Sasuke intended to keep it that way.

**Sakura:**

I knew that there was someone close to me that I could catch. I wasn't good at Marco Polo I always managed to get caught. I was reaching out an arm to grab somebody when I noticed someone had grabbed my waist. My eyes shot open, and I saw Sasuke put me behind him. I felt my face go warm as I stared at his muscles. He was much better looking than anyone I had seen. His chest and abs were so well defined. His arms rippled and his back was to die for, the back that I was currently facing. I briefly wondered how he managed to keep so well in shape. I grabbed his arm and poked my head out from his side wondering why he had done that when I saw Karin with a kunai in her hand.

My eyes widened, "What are you try-" I started to say when Sasuke's mouth covered my mouth. He looked at me and shook his head. I glared at him. Was he protecting his idiotic teammate? Did it not matter to him that she was trying to kill me? I looked at his eyes, and saw something that surprised me. His obsidian eyes shined with concern.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. I felt my breath leave me, and I stared at him dumbly before I had enough sense to respond.

"I'm fine, but aren't you going to do something about her?" I glared at Karin.

I saw Sasuke sigh and he shook his head. I seethed at him, "Why do you suddenly _love her so much that you can't stand to hurt her?"_ I slapped my hand against my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that.

Sasuke's demeanor changed instantly. I saw his eyes flash with anger. "Don't talk about something you don't understand!" He hissed.

He tore his arm away from my hand, and got out of the lake. I watched him gather his stuff with a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" I got out of the pool and ran to catch up with him.  
I grabbed his forearm as soon as he was within reach. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't meant to jump to conclusions." I mumbled. He used his other hand to pull at his hair, and I heard him sigh.

"It's fine. I overreacted." I stared dumbly at his back. Had he just sort of apologized to me? I was so dumbfounded I didn't even notice him turn around. I heard him say something, but I was still off in my little cloud.

"Huh?" I mumbled unintelligently.

"I said are you feeling alright?"

I felt myself blush before I answered. "Yes."

"I haven't gotten rid of Karin because I need her."

Sakura was startled. "What do you mean?"

"You saw what she can do. She can sense chakras. She knows the intent, and she is also a healer."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I mean I know how you hate fangirls…"

"Hn. Can you let go of my hand now? I need to go change out of these wet clothes."

"What?" She hadn't noticed that her hand had slipped from his forearm, and that it had been intertwined with his. She blushed a deep crimson.

"uhh….I-I-I'm sorry." She saw Sasuke watching her with an amused face.

"Sakura," he drawled, "my hand please?"

"Oh right…" I finally let go of his hand only to notice that I was suddenly left feeling cold. It was like his hand had been keeping me warm. I unconsciously shivered.

"Here put it on." Sasuke said as he threw me his shirt. I took it gratefully and put it on. My nose tingled as his scent hit me. I fought hard against myself to inhale his scent deeply.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." I froze had I just…added -_kun _to his name. He stared at me surprised, and I blushed once again. We stared into each other's eyes. His eyes…I had missed them. They were so dark…obsidian…but they weren't neglect, they weren't cold…they were caring, they were love. I felt myself inching towards him. We were so close, so close to kissing. I wanted him. Every fiber of my body wanted him right then and there.

My right hand was reaching to stroke his face, but as I was inches away his eyes changed and he pulled away. I let my hand fall to my side. Did he not want me?

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "You're married. It's not right to do this."

I blanched at his statement. I was married…I could never be with him. The thought made me want to cry so hard. Why was I so stupid?

"Sasuke-_kun _I-"

"Sakura, stop. Don't just don't." Sasuke said as he left me there. My heart felt like it was breaking. Why couldn't I just hold out for him? This wasn't fair! Why, why did he do this? Why did he make me feel so safe and protected? I fell to the ground and pulled my knees towards myself.

A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up expectantly wanting it to be Sasuke, but it wasn't him. It was Sahn looking at me with troubled eyes.

"What is it?" I croaked.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked me with sincere eyes. "We have never done anything except kiss at our wedding, and I told you that I had already lost my other half…"

"I love him so much it hurts Sahn! I don't think I can stop myself from loving him. I don't think I could ever forget him. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Sakura. I understand you completely, and that's why I feel like I should tell you the truth. I promised Sarah, the person I once loved, that I would never marry anyone but her. We got married in secret you see, and no one knew but us. I was desperately hoping you would never show up because I didn't want to break my promise. You showed up, and they sent me to get you and Yori. I was scared to death of how I could avoid the wedding. We became close friends, and in the beginning I felt attracted to you because you reminded me so much of Sarah, but I began to notice the differences and I knew it was wrong. Before the wedding, I sent word to one of my friends to kidnap the priest…"

"What? Sahn do you know how much trouble we could have been in? What if grandfath-"

"Sakura! You aren't seeing my point. Let me finish. My friend was to kidnap the priest, and have someone supplant him so that I wouldn't break my promise to my beloved. My friend managed to kidnap the priest, but he couldn't supplant him at the same time. He sent his brother to do it. His brother didn't like the idea of tricking so many people, especially the future ruler."

I was listening intently. Was he trying to tell me that our wedding was a hoax? I was ecstatic inside. I was about to jump up and hug him when he let out a sigh. I looked at him and saw him shaking his head. My heart did flutters.

"It didn't sit well with him, so he went to find a replacement priest for the ceremony. When he got to a different city he told him what had happened, and the priest agreed to come with him. They were heading towards the village when the priest remembered something about the Sato clan. He asked him for my father's name. When he told him the priest panicked. He said that what he was about to do was wrong and evil. My father was your mother's brother. We are cousins. The priest convinced my friends younger brother to supplant him because it was wrong to marry when blood was so closely related, and so he did it. So we were never really married you see."

"Is that why you agreed to leave on the wedding night?" Sahn nodded his head. I didn't want to do anything inappropriate with my cousin, and I didn't want to break my promise. I got up and hugged Sahn so hard.

"I'm so happy!"

"I know."

"Not just because I can tell Sasuke I love him now, but also because my grandfather is not my only family left."

I looked down at my ring. "Was this Sarah's ring?"

Sahn nodded. "It was hers. "

"You should take it back Sahn. Return it to her when you meet again."

I gave Sahn a huge hug, returned the ring, and ran to find Sasuke.

**Sasuke:**

I had been about to kiss her. What was wrong with me? She was married. It was sinful to kiss someone else's wife. I pulled at my hair. Why had she married him? What did he have that I don't?

Sakura burst through my tent. She jumped at me, and we both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her with an amused expression on my face.

"I love you Sasuke." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I said I love you Sasuke-_kun_."

"I heard you, but why are you telling me this now."

"I just found out that I was part of a fake wedding."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sahn is my cousin. His friend kidnapped the priest and his friend's brother pretended to marry us, but we weren't ever really married."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "But how did he know?"

"He told his friend to help him out because his original wife died, and he promised her that there would be no other." My face scrunched up with concentration.

"So you came to tell me you love me because you're wedding was a hoax?"

I saw her face scrunch up. Then realization hit her, and she looked absolutely stricken.

"You don't like me like that? Do you?"

"No, I don't like you like that at all." I saw her eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry…I-I-I thought that you f-felt the s-same way." She whimpered.

"I never said that I did." I watched her face fall to complete and utter sadness and horror.

"I…thought…I thought that you…"

I let out a sigh, "I never said that I did like you because I l-"

"I'm so sorry." She said in a hurry, and tried to run out of the tent. I grabbed her arm in a hurry and pulled her back to face me.

"Let me finish Sakura."

"I've already made a fool out of myself Sasuke what more can you do?"

"Just shut up and listen. Is that so hard? I wasn't finished."

Sakura relented and she nodded her head at me to continue.

"As I was saying," I glared at her, "I never said that I did like you because I love you."

"I already said sor- WHAT?" She screamed with surprise.

"Really Sakura, are you deaf now?"

"Sasuke, can you say it again just to make sure?" I shot her a glare, but her eyes were completely sincere. So I nodded my head as I let out a small sigh.

"I love you."

She jumped up and hugged me. "Why were you such a jerk about it?"

"What? I wasn't a jerk. You said you loved me and then you asked if I liked you. How is that fair to you? Should I have said? 'Yes, Sakura, even though, you love me I only like you.'"

Sakura punched me in the arm before she hugged me. "I was so damn scared. That's why…You should have just kissed me to make me shut up. Is that really such a hard conce-"

I pulled her towards me and kissed her hard. "Yes, Sakura it is hard because you are so damn annoying." I told her as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Timafa~

**Late update I know. *SIGH* I was really stuck on how to finish this chapter up. I restarted it so many times. I finally finished it, but I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. So don't mind them…much. I'm sorry for being so late, but senior year kicks my butt plus I have like 6 AP classes so as I am sure you can understand I've been swamped with so much bloody homework. I'm glad that I finally updated. Mehhh I might regret having Sasuke and Sakura come together so early in my fanfic, but I was tired of having them apart. Plus I liked that little twist haha Man I got tired of her being with Sahn. Granted it was only one chapter for you guys, but as I said I re-wrote this chapter so many times…so to me it felt like they were together for like ever. Plus I know you guys were waiting for that fluff. Man I hate Karin. D: She is so evil. Or she was…whatever. Puah I felt bad for her, for those who keep up with the manga, I know she was obsessed but being treated like that is bull. Stupid Sasuke so hell bent on revenge that he can't even see how much people care for him. I'm tired and happy that I finally did another chapter. TTYL for now don't forget to review and give your input. Hopefully I can have another chapter up for Thanksgiving break. I'm not making up any promises though because I fail at keeping them. T_T And I am truly sorry for that.**


	13. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Sakura:**

Waking up in Sasuke's arms was heaven. I snuggled closer to him when I felt my head explode.

'_Sakura I am sorry, but I am an avenger. My priority is my revenge.'_

'_Are you saying I am your second choice?'_

'_I didn't say that. You're the one twisting my words.'_

'_You can't kill Itachi now anyway. I need him to infiltrate Akatsuki, Sasuke. He might be my only chance to join. I can't let you kill him.'_

'_If you get in my way I won't hesitate to hurt you.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Sakura…things don't have to be this way. Just tell me where he is and what he told you.'_

'_I can't Sasuke. I need to keep my promise to my friends, and you need to keep your promise to your brother. I understand that. I think it's best if we part ways.'_

'_I won't let you leave not before you tell me everything you know!'_

'_Sorry Sasuke, but I have no intention of telling you anything. I have more important things to figure out right now.'_

'_Sakura…if you don't tell me about Itachi I'll kill you and all your friends. I won't let you leave with such vital information.'_

Sakura gasped and she felt someone shaking her.

"Sakura…? Are you alright?! Answer me dammit!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah…I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine Sasuke. It was just about my parents. Sometimes they just happen. I've gotten used to them. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Sakura…"

I basically ran out of the tent- straight into Sahn.

"I need to talk to you Sahn, and I don't think you are going to like this. Do you know where Yori is? It will be easier to just tell this story once."

"Yeah I will go get him. Well meet up at the stream. What about Sasuke?"

"This is clan information. We can't talk with him about it."

"Ohh alright I'll go get Yori, and I will see you in a little bit."

I walked towards the fire-which was in the center of all the tents. How could Sasuke's heart be so twisted? No matter what, I was going to forget him. He was only causing me pain. He would abandon me in a heartbeat for his revenge. I didn't need someone like that in my life. Plus Sahn and I still needed to be "married" because otherwise a lot of our plans would collapse without that much needed lie. When did things become so complicated?

* * *

"Okay Sakura I brought Yori. What did you need to tell us?"

"We need to leave. Well more like we need to make the best clones of ourselves as we can, so that Sasuke and his team won't follow us."

"But why?"

Sakura sighed slightly as she recounted her vision to them.

"He would kill you?"

"I'm not sure, but there would surely be a big fight. I don't want to get into trouble if we can avoid it."

"Sakura are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I don't really know how genuine Sasuke's feelings for me where or are, but I know that I can't risk losing you guys now. I need you both to be able to destroy Akatsuki."

"Sakura…I understand. I'm with you. It's the right choice to make. After all our survival at this point is the main priority. We all want our revenge on Akatsuki. I would hate to die before I can accomplish this goal."

"Yori what are you thinking?"

"I don't really know what to think anymore. You're visions have never been wrong, but I will feel guilty doing this."

"Yori I know that you wanted him to help protect me, but with him things are always complicated. I can't let him sabotage my mission or my friends. It would be four against three. We are outnumbered. I doubt they are easy opponents to disable or to kill. One wrong move and we could all end up dead. Plus I don't know if they have been altered. Orochimaru has always been a tricky bastard."

"You're right Sakura-chan. You can always find reason…even if your heart is involved."

"I know it's hard for you Yori, but as long as we stick together we can get through anything. We need to disable their senses-especially Karin's since she can practically sense our chakra signatures."

"I can do that. I know some jutsu's that I've been taught in order to protect you. They'll be disabled for about 36 hours, and then their senses will come back heightened. Hopefully that will buy us more time as well. We need it in order to lay false trails and to disappear."

"Sounds good Yori. We will need to leave a signal somewhere for Itachi, so he can find us afterwards. I'll take care of that. I think I know something that will catch his attention. Sahn can you start packing our stuff, but leave everything inside the tents. We don't want them to get suspicious. Let us know when your jutsu is finished, so we can start making our clones. Act normal, and we will hopefully be out of here by nightfall."

"Understood." Sahn and Yori said in unison.

* * *

After the meeting I just wanted to wallow up and cry, but I knew I had to keep up a happy façade. Sasuke kept on sending me questioning glances the whole time, but I just let him know that my nightmare had been a little more gruesome than what I usually had. He believed me. I suddenly remembered that I had still not written Naruto.

I grabbed my paper and pen and started writing. I felt a heavy weight lift from my shoulders as soon as I sent that letter out. I told him that it was alright to inform the Hokage. I also told him that he could tell anyone that he trusted. I knew that Naruto wasn't going to hold on to my secret for long. I smirked slightly as I thought about it.

"What's with the smirk pinky?"

"Don't call me that fish-boy!" I instantly retaliated.

"Sheesh no need to get your panties in a twist. Although I would gladly help you take care of that problem." He winked.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke glared. I saw Suigetsu tremble before he moved away from me.

"I guess I should've said the panties joke to Sasuke…" Suigetsu said loud enough for me to hear.

I burst out laughing and received questioning glances from everyone in the camp.

* * *

"I'm going into to town to buy some supplies and some new clothes. Anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Sasuke immediately answered.

I tensed. He couldn't come with me. Not if I wanted to leave a signal for Itachi in town.

"Sure if you want to…I guess."

Sahn jumped in to my rescue. "Trust me Sasuke, you don't want to go. Sakura takes her sweet time finding everything she wants, and then she proceeds to go back and forth between things. You definitely don't want to go unless you want to waste what's left of this day."

"Ugh Sahn I'm not really that bad. I only do that when I have virtually no clothes left."

Sahn stared at me incrediously, and I blushed instantly. "I just dug myself in hole, didn't I?"

Sahn burst out laughing, "Yes, you most certainly did!"

"Shut up you buffoon! Stop making fun of me!"

"I like shopping by myself anyway. I can take my time without having to worry about annoying your highnesses."

I huffed away pretending to be mad, but inside I was relieved that Sahn could come up with such a convincing lie in order to rid me of Sasuke's presence. I was definitely grateful for his quick mind. Unless he had been being honest…I guess I would have to ask him about it later.

* * *

**Naruto (Normal POV):**

Naruto had been anxiously waiting for Sakura's letter all day. Why hadn't she sent out the letter yet? Had she forgotten? Had she merely lied to him in order to be free of him? God he had been an idiot. She was a rogue-nin for crying out loud. How could he have left both of his teammates slip from his fingertips? He'd done it because he had believed her. She probably knew that he would let them go if she pretended to be who she had been when she was in Konoha.

Naruto was on the brink of confessing everything when a small bird flew in with piece of parchment on its beak. It left as quickly as it had come. Naruto stared incredulously at the piece of paper on his table. His teammate had been honest. Sakura had left, but she was giving him answers. Did she really intend to come back to Konoha? Naruto grimaced, and practically tore the letter in his exasperation…guess it was time to find out what Sakura had been hiding this whole time.

* * *

**Back with Team Hebi and the Bloss kids:**

Everyone was anxiously waiting for Sakura to get back. She was like the medium of the whole group. Without her there things were super awkward.

Sakura finally made it back hours later, and with so many bags that they could barely even see her.

"What took you so long Sakura? You were gone for ages." Sahn chuckled.

"Yeah, Pinky, are you sure you got everything? I'm sure you can still carry a couple more bags."

"You guys are annoying. I am a girl, and as a girl I love to shop. I have the money to buy it, so why can't I? Plus I really needed new clothes."

"Hn."

"See Sasuke agrees wi-"

"You bought too much. You're annoying. You have to carry all that stuff when we travel now."

"Ugh guys are so STUPID!"

Sakura stomped off carrying all her bags. She went back into her own tent, and she started sorting through all her stuff. She carefully found the hidden weapons she had bought and packed them away. Then she went about organizing all the new clothes. Of course she had bought some pretty disgusting outfits just because she needed her clone to carry as many clothes as she could as well. Her plan was already in motion. She just needed Yori to finish his jutsu, and they could be on their way. Her heart tugged at her every time she thought about what she was doing.

She would be leaving again-going off into the world leaving her childhood teammate again. This was Sasuke though the Sasuke she had sworn would be her enemy the instant he had left Konoha. They weren't meant to be together. No. There were just too many differences between them. There were too many issues concerning what needed to be done to achieve their goals. Sakura knew she needed to forget him-for the good of her mission, and for the good of her plan. Her friend's lives were too precious to be wasted on Sasuke. He would turn his back to her in an instant.

All these thoughts tumbled through Sakura's mind as their escape approached. At dinner she couldn't stop glancing at Yori. Sasuke definitely noticed her stares to the brown haired male, but he refused to be jealous. She was probably worried for his sanity. Or maybe that dumb boy was still crushing on Sakura.

* * *

Sakura almost missed Yori's signal. She was so busy with her thoughts that she hadn't quite processed what he had done. There it was again. Now she definitely had seen his signal. Sakura smiled to ease Yori's worries. She got up and said she was going to take a shower. Yori subtly asked Sahn if he wanted to work on some of his secret clan moves. Sahn accepted his offer of course claiming that he was most likely really out of practice. That left Team Hebi at the camp.

"That was weird don't you think Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn. Whatever it's convenient. I need to talk to you guys."

"What about Sasuke-kun? I bet we are ditching those losers."

"We are going to question them about their run-in with Itachi. When they come back we will confront them about their meeting with my bastard of a brother. If they don't answer, then we will have to make them talk."

"You mean torture them…?" Jugo asked quietly.

"If it comes to that, then yes."

"Even Pinky?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yes, if Sakura and her teammates won't talk, then we will have to make them talk. All of them will get it. Even Sakura."

"I knew you didn't love her Sasuke-kun! You were just using her. Your plan is perfect as always."

"Hn. I tore down her defenses, and now her team and her will probably give us the answers we want without a struggle."

"Wow Sasuke that's a little cold even for you. You shouldn't mess with a girl's feelings like that. Pinky is going to be desperate to keep you, and then she will be blindsided. "

"It doesn't matter. My revenge comes first. I must kill Itachi. He is my priority."

"Sasuke-kun you are so cool!"

* * *

"Yori did you hear that?" Sahn whispered.

"Sakura was right. Sasuke was playing everyone of us in order to get information about his brother."

"I don't even know what to think anymore Yori. Sakura and Sasuke just seemed so in love, but now this goes and happens."

"She's better off without him. He is just bringing her so much pain. She shouldn't have to deal with that on top of everything else."

"You're right of course, but love is a complicated thing. I doubt she will ever fully forget him."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"You could say so..."

"I know about Sarah, Sahn. I've always known. I didn't know you hired a faulty priest, but I'd assumed you'd tried to do something regardless."

"Yori...it's not fair to lose the one you love the most. I couldn't even tell her I love you one last time."

"She isn't dead..." Yori whispered.

"What?!"

"Sakura's grandfather made her leave Bloss. He basically disowned her from the town because he found out you got married."

"Yori did you know this the whole time?! How could you go along with this? Where is she?!"

"I honestly don't know Sahn. I was bound to Sakura's grandfather. I made a promise that made me not be able to say anything about her."

"But you just told me she was still alive..."

"I didn't say her name, and I wasn't thinking of her when I said it, so I guess I bypassed the agreement somehow."

"Thanks for telling me I guess. I hope I can see her again."

"I'm sure you will."

"Love sure is a complicated thing."

"It sure is. Now let's get these clones down."

Once Sahn and Yori had finished their clones they went to look for Sakura. They left their clones to train, and instructed them to return back to camp once they were gone.

* * *

Sakura had gone off to the lake. She needed to take a quick bath. Once she was done with her bath she put on a hot pink mini skirt with shorts and a black and white striped crop top on. She carefully dressed her clone in some biker shorts and a simple tank top. It was weird to be looking at someone so similar to herself. It made her feel like she had a twin sister on the loose. She carefully instructed the clone to linger around, and to head back once they were a safe distance away.

Then she went to look for Sahn and Yori.

* * *

Once the group had reunited, Sahn and Yori told Sakura what they had heard Sasuke say. Sakura looked hurt beyond belief. She let out a sigh that sounded much closer to a whimper.

"I didn't want to believe that he would lie to me like that, but I guess that's just the kind of person he is."

"Sakura I know you are hurt, and I know it will be hard to forget him, but Sasuke is a bastard and you need to forget him for the good of your heart."

"I know Sahn. I know. We better start heading out. We are going to be going to the Land of Wind."

"What village will we be going to Sakura?"

"Sunagakure."

"Why Suna?"

"I have some friends there. I think Naruto can inform them that I am going to need their help. I'm sure he'll help after all he is the Kazekage now. I doubt anyone in the village will doubt his leadership."

"Wow Sakura you sure have some connections."

"Let's head out, and hopefully reach our destination before Team Hebi knows what hit them."

"Hai."

* * *

**Wow it took me two years to update. After re-reading this story I know that I wanted to change some things. So don't expect me to follow some of the comments that I had mentioned earlier. It's just that I grew as writer haha, and I am less optimistic about some things. I definitely did regret pushing Sasuke and Sakura closer together in the last chapter. It was a pain in the ass trying to find a way to break them apart. I also realised that my characters are pretty OC, and I kind of what to capture a little more of the original characters. Of course they will remain OC, but I want to push towards a more realistic version anyway. I just confused myself a little. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy the update. I added a lot of things to this chapter. Hopefully they will all make sense. I am hoping to update some of the other chapters as well. I won't change anything because that might be confusing for those of you that have been following the story, but I found plenty of grammatical errors that I want to fix. Please be patient with me, as I am still trying to figure out how this story will develop. I hope to update more often. I'll try for every monday night/tuesday morning. That way I can have a whole week to work on a chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter, and please leave your comments, concerns, confusing-ness, love, hate, flames. I will take your comments and propositions to heart. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the long awaited update. **

* * *

~Timafa12~


	14. Suna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Sakura Normal POV:**

Sakura glanced back at her companions. Her erratic heart wouldn't leave her alone. Had everything Sasuke felt since they'd met up been a lie? Had he really played with her feelings just like that? Sakura cringed when she thought back to how Yori and Shan had explained what Sasuke had said about her. What a bastard! How dare he use her like that?! Sakura was glad they had left her former brooding teammate behind. She had unconsciously gone back on her word when he had left the village.

Hadn't she said that they would be enemies once he left Konoha? He would be the undeniable enemy, yet her sense of security around her former teammate had clouded her better judgment. Sakura sighed in frustration. She needed to forget Sasuke once and for all. She didn't have time for her blubbering emotional mess. She was a strong Kunoichi, and she needed to leave Sasuke out of her mind. There were more important matters to attend to after all. Her priority was Akatsuki, and she would do well to remember that.

"How much longer until we get to Suna?," Sahn asked.

"Not much longer. We are about one hour away." Sakura answered.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

Naruto stared at the letter without reading anything. Sakura's handwriting had always been nice, but now it looked way too perfect. Just what had happened to his teammate? He gave a long sigh before he finally began to read.

_Naruto,_

_Everything is just so hard to explain. There is so much to tell. I guess I will start from the beginning. I don't really-well I didn't really remember my real parents. All I knew about them was that the Haruno's took me in after they died. People used to stare at me like I was a freak, but they eventually warmed up to me. Things weren't too bad. It wasn't like what I went through was anything relatively close to what Sasuke and you went through. Well things started changing with me almost as soon as we became a team._

_I started seeing things Naruto. Things in my head -it's hard to explain-they were like visions. Remember when I went to the Hokage when we were genin? I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto, and they were talking about a Konoha invasion. I didn't understand it at first. Then my father and mother came into my head. I saw them in these visions. I was so happy to meet my parents Naruto. They told me about my real family and my heritage. They told me about my clan. I was so awestruck Naruto._

_I am from a very prominent and feared clan-the Sato's. You probably have no idea what I am talking about. We are basically extinct. That's why we aren't mentioned as much anymore. My parents explained to me that the Sato's were persecuted and hated because of their bloodline. We have a kekkai genkai called the Tshinagan. A heavily guarded secret-it's much stronger than the Sharingan and Byakugan. Can you imagine? I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry if I am confusing you Naruto. _

_So once I started having these visions, everything was pretty normal until I found out that there was a genjutso on me. That's why my appearance changed. My real hair color is pink, and I have emerald-green eyes. The genjutsu still works on those that want to cause me harm. Most people can see the real me though. Afterwards, everything was pretty normal until one day I came home to my house, and some part of me tugged me towards my mother's bedroom. That's where I found this box. A box that holds…perhaps, the last remaining secrets of my clan. With the box I found this adorable cat that I named Kit. She is really intelligent, and I feel like she is just more than just a simple cat. I researched and my parents helped me understand my duty to the world. I am supposed to stop a great evil. I don't really know who or what this evil may be-at least not yet. _

_Yori is my guardian-like a body guard. He came to Konoha to take me back to the Village of The Blossoms (where most of the remaining Sato's are-my grandfather is there as well). He helped me train and become way stronger. I had also started having visions of the future which I used to my advantage. Some of them were lessons of what my future held. I escaped with Yori when we were supposed to chase after Sasuke. We were heading to Bloss. Yori told me about my engagement-an arranged marriage. He told me that Akatsuki had killed many of the remaining Sato's. Yori told me that my grandfather was corrupt. He just wanted power. I kept most of my developments from him. Although this was hard, we eventually tricked him-making him think that Sahn (a cousin of mine) and I had gotten married. The night of the wedding we fled. We were looking for the Akatsuki. We saw Itachi, and he agreed to recruit us. _

_Then we ran into Sasuke. He demanded to know everything. I was pressured by Sahn and Yori to tell him about everything that was going on with me. Sasuke agreed to help. I was so stupid to trust his motives. He just wanted the information we had on Itachi. I thought he cared about me Naruto…I thought I was more than just a random girl. Ugh well anyway we just recently ditched Sasuke, and we are heading to Suna-where we will wait for Itachi to contact us. I want to bring Akatsuki down. That's my first priority right now._

_Naruto I give you permission to show this to the Hokage. I intend to come back to Konoha after we annihilate Akatsuki. With your big mouth I bet everyone in the village will end up finding out, but it's alright. I can't wait to see you again. You should drop by Suna. ;) Well that's a very condensed version of everything. I hope it makes sense. I will tell you more when we meet in person again. Be careful and don't be too reckless! Take care!_

_Love, _

_Sakura._

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sakura had grown a lot-much more than he could ever imagine. When she had disappeared after they failed to get Sasuke back he had been sure she had been taken hostage. Yet here she was saying that she had run away to learn about her real family. It was crazy! He couldn't wait to tell everyone. After all Sakura had practically told him to tell. First was first though, the Hokage needed to see what Sakura had to say.

'Hmm I hope that Baa-chan will go easy on Sakura-chan. She is helping get rid of the Akatsuki. Maybe I can persuade her to let me go visit Suna!'

With that thought in mind Naruto raced to the Hokage tower. He was excited and relieved that things hadn't been what he had imagined. He couldn't wait to tell Hinata-chan. She had been his closest friend after his teammates had disappeared.

* * *

**With Sasuke and his team:**

"Hey Sasuke don't you think they are acting weird. They haven't even really talked to us…"

"Hn. They are probably talking about some clan secrets."

"They've been talking for a long time…"

Karin stared at the bloss ninja shinobi's critically. Something was off with them. She couldn't place her finger on it. It was weird their chakras were very small. Even though Karin rarely paid attention to the bloss shinobi, she knew something wasn't right. She realized that even Sasuke's signature wasn't as overbearing as it usually was. She analyzed Team Hebi's chakra signatures and realized that they all seemed small, but the bloss shinobi chakra was pretty much non-existent.

She glared at them as they carried on talking. Why where their chakras so depleted? The first time she had sensed the pinkettes and the other guy's chakra they had been humongous. The guardian guy's chakra wasn't nearly as impressive of those of his teammates, but it had been present much stronger than the one she was sensing. She tentatively extended her chakra out to see if she could feel anyone else near the vicinities. She let out a gasp.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo turned to glance at their red-headed teammate.

"What's wrong Karin?" Sasuke questioned.

"My senses…they are not working properly. I can't track chakra. I can't track chakra…"

"What?!"

"I can sense our chakra and their chakra, but it's different. They don't have much…" Karin's eyes widened at the realization. She stomped over to where the Bloss shinobi where. "What the hell did you do to me you bitch!" She sung her fist toward the pinkette only to hear a loud pop afterwards. In the pinkette's place was a log.

"What the hell?! Where the hell are you Pinky?! I'm going to murder you!"

"Karin. Do you sense any other chakras besides the ones here?"

"No Sasuke-kun it's just us and the other two guys…Oh shit! That's why their chakra is so small! They are just clones. The real ones are gone…"

"Fuck. That Pinky team sure is smart. How the hell did they just disappear? Karin you can sense them though right?"

"No Suigetsu they blocked my ability somehow…I don't know if it's permanent or if it's just a time factor."

"We have to find them."

"Sasuke-kun I'll try to undo what they did to me, and then I'll see if I can find some traces…." Suddenly Karin felt the whole world. "I have my senses back! Shit they laid out a lot of false trails…idiots I can tell them apart. They aren't very good with that."

"Give it a rest Karin, they obviously didn't need to be that thorough since they blocked us. The question now is where did they go?"

"Pack everything up, and let's get moving. Karin lead the way, as soon as you can sense where they are going let me know."

Sasuke walked up to the Yori and Sahn clones. "I will find you, and when I do you will be sorry." He then proceeded to cut them down with his Kusanagi.

"Let's get going."

* * *

**With Sakura:**

"Crap, my clone was discovered." Sakura sighed.

"Mine is still intact. Yori?"

"Yeah mine is still intact as well."

"They haven't figured it out yet according to the information my clone provided, but it won't be long before they figure everything out."

"Well I doubt they will catch up anyway, so don't worry too much about it Sakura."

"Sahn they will know where we are. They are S-class missing-nin. I'm sure they can find out where we are going and sneak in. I wouldn't put it past Sasuke especially since we have information on his brother."

Sahn grimaced. "Yeah well I hope Itachi can come in undetected also, and I sure hope that chakra sensing red-head won't be able to notice his presence. I doubt he will take long to complete his mission."

"Yeah…well at least we won't have to worry much about it once we get to Suna. I'm sure Gaara will do everything in his power to keep Sasuke and his team out of Suna."

"Are we going to tell him about Itachi?"

"We can't hide it from him he is the Kazekage, but I doubt he will let Itachi inside Suna. We'll have to meet him somewhere."

"Man I just want a nice bed to sleep in, and a nice long shower." Yori contributed.

"Yeah." Sakura and Sahn said in unison.

As they kept on traveling towards Suna they could see the gates getting closer and closer. They sped up. They were, after all, hungry, tired, and anxious. As soon as they were about a couple meters before the gate they slowed down. The guards watched them warily.

"State your business in Suna."

"I am Sakura Sato, my cousin Sahn Sato, and Yori Natkasumi. We are hoping to have a meeting with the Kazekage."

"What do you wish to discuss with the Kazekage?"

"It's personal."

"We can't let you pass without the proper information."

Sakura sighed. What could she tell them that would guarantee their entrance into the village? "We are from the Hidden Village of Blossoms. We wish to form an alliance with Suna."

"Impossible that village was exterminated a long time ago."

"It was not. We have been in hiding for a long time, but it's time that we became known once more. The Hidden Village of Blossoms has been housing the Sato Clan for generations. It's in your and your village's interests to let me pass. You wouldn't want the Sato Clan as enemies."

"Look at you girl. Acting tough the Sato clan has been gone for eons. They are mere memories now in the ninja world. Such power has been exterminated and it's best that way."

"Do not test me. I am heir to the Sato clan. You will do well to let us pass. I do not wish to engage in a fight."

"Girl do not threaten us. You will not set one foot in Suna. Go ahea-"

Sakura unclipped her cloak, and unleashed the power of her Tshinigan. Her markings pulsed and her eyes turned white with small petals falling down. "You will let me in now, unless you want to experience the wrath of my village. A war which Suna will undoubtedly loose."

The guards stared at Sakura. They were baffled. Here was this girl no older than 16 who had just let an enormous amount of chakra out of her system. Her skin was marked with beautiful markings that pulsed. Her eyes were pulsing along with her marks.

"I w-will let t-the Kazekage k-know that you are here. Please come in."

"Thank you." Sakura let out the breath she was holding. She was glad that they had allowed her and her teammates pass. It would have turned very badly indeed if they insisted in refusing her access to Suna. Now all she had to do was talk to Gaara. She wondered how that would turn out.

* * *

They were lead to the Kazekage's waiting room before they were announced and allowed to enter. Sakura saw Gaara's face turn to confusion, astonishment, and then his expression became guarded.

"Sakura…?"

"Gaara there is a lot you don't know. Allow me to start from the beginning. "Gaara nodded his head and Sakura told him everything that had happened.

"So that's all of it."

"Are you head of your village then or is your grandfather still in charge?"

"Well my grandfather is in charge for now, but that won't be for long. We plan on defeating Akatsuki. We were planning to return to Konoha afterwards, but we might have to go back to Bloss to settle some things in the village. My grandfather cannot remain in charge of the village. "

"Was the allegiance just a spur of the moment decision, or do you actually intend on uniting our villages?"

"It was more a spur of the moment thing, but once I get control I would like to form an alliance between us. I would also like to involve Konoha in this alliance as well."

Gaara nodded his head. "I will allow you to remain in the village, but don't cause trouble. Sakura I would also like to speak to you during your stay here." Gaara's cheeks slightly turned pink.

Sakura was surprised but she cheekily smiled at Gaara. "Of course it would be an honor to speak with you Kazekage-sama."

"Don't call me that."

"But Kazekage-sama-"

"Sakura." Gaara pouted at her, and the girl couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Panda-chan I'll talk to you later then." Sakura teased. She carefully got up and went to hug Gaara. Gaara stiffened at the contact, but he gradually returned her hug. "It was nice to see you again Gaara." She whispered.

"Aa. We have a lot of catching up to do it seems."

"Yeah…" Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek before her and her comrades were forced to leave. Gaara had way too much paperwork to finish. His cheeks still slightly pink from his exchange with the pinkette he set to work, but not before a smile graced his features. 'Sakura, eh? She would definitely make a wonderful bride.'

* * *

That meeting hadn't been bad at all. Sakura had felt such a huge amount of relief when Gaara had simply accepted her into Suna. She was glad that her friend had changed. It was for the best. (Gaara was being more open about his feelings.) She only hoped that the Hokage would be as welcoming as Gaara had been. Sakura watched as people turned to look at her and her team. She was sure rumors would go around about her. She had revealed that she was one of the remaining Sato's .

This might make things more difficult. After all she did plan on being part of Akatsuki. 'Damn, how would this look after all was said and done.' She hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as her brain was making out to be. She was anxious to get out of Suna. It wasn't safe to stay in one place for too long. Her grandfather might hear that she was in a village, and she didn't want to attract any Bloss ninjas. Life was difficult. All Sakura could hope for was Uchiha Itachi's arrival.

* * *

**With Itachi:**

How curious? That girl was one of the last remaining of an all-powerful clan. She didn't look the part at all. Her pink hair and green eyes just made her look fragile and innocent. It didn't help that she was petite either. It had been an interesting development.

This pink-haired girl had been part of his otouto's team back in Konoha-interesting indeed. He grimaced. He missed his otouto, but he wanted his brother to bring back the Uchiha name, and hating Itachi was an essential part to Sasuke being a hero. He knew Sakura wanted to end Akatsuki, and Itachi would gladly help her. He would always stay loyal to Konoha.

As he made his way back to the Land of the Waves, he was surprised that Sakura and her team had vacated the area. What had gone on here? He could sense Sasuke's signature as well. He let out a long sigh. He would have to avoid Sasuke at all costs. It wasn't time yet. He had many things to accomplish before his brother was allowed to get his revenge.

He cut off his thoughts from Sasuke, as he wondered where the pink-haired girl had gone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a full blossoming Sakura tree. He activated his Sharingan and was surprised to find that the tree had chakra around it. He made his way towards it and stared. Then he saw a small piece of paper hidden within the depth of the roots. 'Ah so she didn't leave willingly then.' He carefully extracted the paper from the roots and read it.

_Itachi, _

_We were forced to move out. Sasuke appeared. We are heading to Suna. Hopefully you can make contact with us there._

_Sakura._

Suna, eh? It had been a long time since he had been there. Well he had to be fast. Sasuke wouldn't let them get too far ahead of him especially if they had information on him. He prepared himself to find Sakura and his team. They had become a necessity in his new plan. He needed her.

**Dun Dun Dun Sorry for having this up late. Summer classes are just taking some of my time. Bleh. Well hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm setting up some interesting encounters. :) I have to keep it interesting.**

**~Timafa12~**


End file.
